


Бродяга приходит ночью

by morpho_didius



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, Erotic Dreams, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marks, Mystical Creatures, Name Changes, Romance, Scars, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Secret Identity, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolves, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: В жизни Хэнка появляется одна взбалмошная бродячая псина.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Незнакомец и его лапы

**Author's Note:**

> АУ без андроидов.  
> Коул здесь также погиб, но Хэнк сумел пережить потерю самостоятельно, хотя его психическое равновесие всё ещё крайне шаткое. На момент начала повествования они с Гэвином не знакомы.
> 
> Нас ждут пять частей и эпилог. 
> 
> Несколько моментов:
> 
> 1\. Очень вольная интерпретация концепта ликантропии в угоду сюжету (довольно простенькому, скажу прямо) и левой пятке автора.
> 
> 2\. Эта работа — сплошной домашний комфортинг. Чтобы понять, какое настроение будет у всего текста, можно послушать Window To The Abbey — Breathe
> 
> Помимо неё в плейлисте:  
> The Antlers — Putting the Dog to Sleep (спасибо [ furiousun](/users/furiousun/profile) за неё <3)  
> KALEO — Save Yourself  
> Death Cab For Cutie — I Will Follow You Into the Dark
> 
> 3\. И да, бо́льшую часть фика Гэвин будет не человеком, и звать его будут не Гэвин, I have spoken.
> 
> Приятного чтения!

_And I feel so far away_

_I'd pay a king's ransom just to hold you today_

_And I'd tear my heart from my sleeve_

_If somebody would help me to breathe_

Впервые Хэнк встретил его поздним сентябрьским вечером в парке неподалёку от своего дома. Прошло уже два с лишним месяца с тех пор, как не стало Сумо, а ноги всё ещё несли его сюда по вечерам: привычка, чёрт её дери — без этой прогулки на ночь глядя у него попросту не получалось заснуть. Вот только теперь никто не тянул его нетерпеливо за поводок своей огромной жизнерадостной тушей. Бродить ему приходилось в одиночестве, и невесёлых мыслей от этого в голове становилось только больше.

Погрузившись в них и в тот вечер, Хэнк, сам того не заметив, забрался в один из самых дальних и глухих закоулков парка, куда редко доходил даже с Сумо. Он уже намеревался поворачивать и возвращаться домой, когда вдруг нечто массивное и мохнатое резво выскочило на тропу буквально из ниоткуда и тут же замерло, перекрывая путь. От неожиданности Хэнк остановился тоже. Животное настороженно уставилось на него немигающими глазами; оно явно неслось куда-то по своим делам привычным маршрутом, и препятствие в виде неожиданного встречного вогнало его в ступор.

Страха у Хэнка не было: зверь смотрел хоть и с недоверием, но не агрессивно, и явно не собирался нападать. Это точно был пёс, однако пёс необычайно крупный — намного больше среднего, хотя до сенбернара или мастифа по размеру он слегка не дотягивал. Острыми ушами и густой бурой шерстью он навевал мысли о волках, но откуда взяться диким животным в черте города? В неверном свете фонарей Хэнк попытался идентифицировать породу собаки, но не смог выявить ни одного опознавательного признака и пришёл к выводу, что это просто крупная дворняга. И, определённо, мальчик.

Выглядел зверь хоть и диковато, но в целом опрятно — как выглядят только домашние, немного растрёпанные обычной прогулкой псы, — и Хэнк закономерно решил, что его хозяин должен быть где-то наподалёку. Он осмотрелся, но в этом закутке парка кроме них двоих больше никого не было.

— Ну и чей же ты, приятель? — обратился он к лохматому незнакомцу. Тот ожидаемо не ответил, и после небольшой паузы Хэнк по доброте душевной предложил: — Давай-ка поищем твоего человека. Наверное, он ума не приложит, куда ты мог подеваться. Что скажешь? Пойдём.

Он повернул в сторону более людной части парка, поманив пса за собой. Хэнк действовал в силу ещё одной привычки из прошлого, памятуя, как умный и покладистый Сумо после этих слов обычно тут же беспрекословно направлялся следом или даже обгонял вперёд. Но этот незнакомый парень явно был не лыком шит и вовсе не собирался подчиняться команде первого встречного.

Хэнк обернулся и увидел, что пёс даже не сдвинулся с места.

— Что, предпочитаешь найти хозяина сам? — он добродушно усмехнулся. — Ну, как пожелаешь.

В ответ пёс сверкнул глазами, фыркнул, переступил с лапы на лапу, а затем так же внезапно, как и появился, сорвался с места и скрылся в зарослях.

Проводив его глазами, Хэнк пожал плечами и отправился домой.

* * *

В следующий раз вновь встретиться со спесивым незнакомцем ему довелось только через неделю — всё там же, в парке. Хэнк сидел на скамейке, потягивая пиво, когда из кустов напротив послышался какой-то шорох, а затем оттуда выбрался и уже знакомый ему ушастый бегун.

— Снова ты, — поприветствовал его Хэнк и дружелюбно приподнял бутылку в знак того, что узнал его.

Пёс поглазел на него издалека, будто бы что-то прикидывая в уме, а затем наконец направился к скамейке неспешным прогулочным шагом.

Пока он шёл, Хэнк, несмотря на стремительно опускающуюся темноту осеннего вечера, наконец смог рассмотреть его получше. Пёс был молодым и поджарым; мускулистые лапы ступали легко и мягко, но в них крылась немалая мощь — Хэнк помнил, как неделю назад тот пружинил ими, уносясь во тьму парка, одним махом преодолевая по добрых восемь футов. В густой шерсти кое-где застряли мелкие травинки и веточки — чёрт знает, где он носился; длинный, пушистый, слегка загнутый на конце хвост был апатично опущен, однако уши, практически чёрные на самых кончиках, стояли торчком, с лихвой выдавая любопытство их обладателя.

Ошейника на мощной шее Хэнк не заметил, но это ничего не значило. Сумо тоже недолюбливал эти удавки и даже частенько норовил стянуть, и он частенько потакал своему достаточно воспитанному любимцу в этой маленькой слабости.

Когда зверь подошёл вплотную, Хэнк разглядел старый косой шрам, рассекающий широкую переносицу. «Драчун», — подумал он с улыбкой, отчего-то ни капли не сомневаясь, каким образом тот заработал этот шрам. Такому строптивцу явно никогда не сидится на попе ровно.

Хэнка пёс совершенно не боялся. Лишь для начала настороженно обнюхал его ботинки и штаны, а затем уставился болотно-зелёными умными глазами на пиво в его руке и заинтересованно принюхался к горлышку.

Хэнк засмеялся и отодвинул руку.

— Э-э-э, нет, приятель, даже не думай. Тебе это пить вредно.

Пёс склонил голову набок, и Хэнк готов бы поклясться, что на его недовольной морде отразилось выражение глубокого скепсиса. Если бы у него были брови, он бы непременно их сейчас выразительно приподнял.

— Да, и мне тоже вредно, — не стал возражать Хэнк. — Ты только посмотри на это! — он хлопнул себя по животу, выпирающему над ремнём. — Куда это годится?

Пёс внимательно посмотрел туда, куда его попросили, затем вновь поднял глаза на лицо. Судя по его морде, он не увидел большой проблемы.

Хэнк вздохнул. Он видал разных собак с довольно разнообразными вкусовыми предпочтениями; Сумо, например, большим любителем хмельных напитков не был, зато обожал сладкое и мог пожирать его без остановки, и Хэнк вынужден был тщательно его контролировать. Ему не хотелось быть лицемером, но подвергать риску незнакомое животное хотелось ещё меньше: он не знал ни точное состояние его здоровья, ни склонность к аллергии, ни индивидуальную переносимость алкоголя.

— Без обид, дружище, — он развёл руками. Пёс выглядел разочарованным. — Но себя я гроблю осознанно и отвечаю за это только перед собой. А твой хозяин, я уверен, вряд ли мне скажет спасибо за то, что я спаиваю его пса. Кстати, где ты опять его оставил?

Хэнк огляделся. В его поле зрения попадали лишь несколько собачников, которые и так уже были при своих ненаглядных питомцах и с целлофановыми пакетиками наготове, и никого, кто бы беспомощно озирался по сторонам и кого-то звал.

Пёс обнюхал скамейку со всех сторон, а затем устроился на траве неподалёку; сегодня он явно никуда не торопился, и Хэнк решил, что тоже не будет никуда срываться и никого искать: место у него довольно просматриваемое и проходное, так что рано или поздно потерявшийся хозяин или хозяйка сами пройдут мимо него.

Правда, когда спустя четверть часа бутылка из-под пива была выброшена, а хозяин так и не объявился, Хэнк самую малость обеспокоился. У нескольких прохожих он поспрашивал, указывая на пса, не знают ли они, чей он, однако все как один лишь отрицательно мотали головами в ответ. Пёс молчаливо, как будто снисходительно следил за его вялотекущим расследованием, и Хэнк впервые начал сомневаться в том, что у его нового знакомого вообще есть хозяин и дом.

И он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что с этим делать.

Пока что вариант у него был один — поскольку было уже довольно поздно и темно, пора было идти домой. Хэнк встал со скамейки. В тот же момент мирно прикорнувший неподалеку пёс встрепенулся и поднялся на лапы, вопросительно уставившись на него.

— Мне пора, приятель… — нерешительно произнёс Хэнк. — Может, ещё увидимся.

Понадеявшись, что хозяин пса всё-таки объявится, и утешив себя этим, он направился в сторону выхода из парка. Однако почти сразу он обнаружил, что пёс трусит следом.

— То есть в _этот_ раз ты решил за мной пойти? — поинтересовался у него Хэнк, на что зверь ответил ему невозмутимым молчанием, не сбавляя шаг. — Говорю сразу: домой к себе я тебя не пущу. У меня и без тебя забот по горло.

Пса это заявление ничуть не расстроило, и Хэнк махнул на него рукой, решив, что своенравный зверь наверняка сам отстанет от него где-то по пути.

Этого, однако, не случилось, зато на подходе к дому их застал зябкий косой ливень. Спасаясь от него, Хэнк накинул капюшон, преодолевая последние метры до своей двери, и в который раз обернулся на собаку, которая с завидным упорством продолжала его преследовать, даже не трудясь огибать лужи и шлёпая прямо по ним.

— Чудесно, — прокомментировал он через минуту, глядя сверху вниз на промокшего пса, взобравшегося вслед за ним на крыльцо его дома. Тот выжидающе смотрел снизу в ответ и, кажется, даже не сомневался в том, что сейчас его впустят внутрь.

От такой наглости Хэнк возмутился.

— Нет. Ничего подобного. Ты — не мой пёс. Нечего ходить по чужим домам! Иди и ищи своего хозяина! — громко приказал он, сам уже практически не веря в то, что тот существует.

Он указал пальцем в сторону от своего дома. Пёс, проследив за направлением, снова перевёл глаза на Хэнка и не сдвинулся с места — совершенно как в прошлый раз. «Он ведь наверняка голоден», — промелькнуло в голове у Хэнка. — «Неизвестно, сколько на самом деле он слонялся по городу один…» От мысли о том, что пса придётся оставить на улице в такую промозглую погоду, где-то внутри маленькими противными коготочками начинала скрести внезапно проснувшаяся совесть.

Хэнк тяжело вздохнул и полез за ключами. В конце концов, решил он, ничего страшного, если пёс немного побудет у него.

— Ладно, упрямая мохнатая задница. Переждёшь дождь у меня. Только самым первым делом мы моем твои замызганные лапы, усёк? — предупредил он перед тем, как открыть дверь. — А ну марш в ванную!

Пёс оживлённо завилял хвостом и с готовностью протиснулся в проём. Не успел Хэнк даже включить свет, как гость уже деловито трусил в ванную, удивительно быстро сориентировавшись, где она, и оставляя восхитительные грязные следы мокрых лап на паркете.

Скинув куртку, Хэнк поспешил следом и застал пса уже забравшимся в ванну и нетерпеливо перебирающим лапами. Оставалось только подивиться такой сообразительности. Хмыкнув, он достал из-под раковины до сих пор хранившийся там собачий шампунь, включил тёплую воду и принялся за хорошо знакомое дело.

— Лапу, — скомандовал он.

Пёс подчинился, с интересом наблюдая, как Хэнк ловко намыливает его передние лапы до самого сгиба. Хэнк старался не отвлекаться на воспоминания о Сумо и сосредоточиться на процессе, однако когда он бережно промывал чёрные подушечки между острыми когтями, трогательно мягкие и бархатистые, сердце у него всё равно тоскливо ёкнуло от сиюминутной беззащитности этого взрослого зверя, лапа которого была немногим меньше его собственной ладони и который ни с того ни с сего решил ему довериться.

— Откуда же ты взялся, Бродяга?..* — ласково пробормотал он, усмехаясь про себя этой кличке, спонтанно пришедшей на ум. Как и всякий порядочный миллениал, Хэнк с большой теплотой относился к британскому очкастому волшебнику и его миру.

Пёс лишь тихо фыркнул и почесал за ухом намыленной задней лапой, так что ругнувшемуся Хэнку пришлось споласкивать и его. Немного странным ему показалось, что мытьё не сопровождал характерный резкий запах мокрой шерсти, но он не придал этому значения, списав на свой вечно заложенный по осени нос и ослабленное обоняние.

Закончив с лапами, Хэнк потянулся было снять с меха застрявший в нём мелкий мусор, однако пёс тихо и протестующе зарычал, а затем с чувством и знанием дела отряхнулся сам — да так, что этот самый мусор вместе с мокрыми брызгами полетел во все стороны, а Хэнка окутало облако пыли.

— Ну конечно, — проворчал он, дважды чихнув. — Давай вылезай, чудище.

Чудище, как ни странно, снова послушалось. Хэнк тщательно вытер ему лапы ножным полотенцем и закинул его в стирку.

Пёс тем временем сразу устремился обратно в гостиную. Выйдя вслед за ним, Хэнк обнаружил его обнюхивающим плинтусы по направлению к углу, где раньше находился любимый лежак Сумо. Добравшись до угла, зияющего теперь неуютной пустотой (Хэнк до сих пор к ней так и не привык), гость остановился и обернулся на человека, словно задавая немой вопрос.

— Да, у меня была собака, — подтвердил Хэнк его открытие. — Славный, верный, очень добрый пёс. Послушный, в отличие от кое-кого. Его звали Сумо. Он даже не успел толком состариться, когда у него нашли эту грёбаную саркому. Бедняга с каждым днём мучился всё сильнее, так что однажды мне... пришлось его усыпить. Я брал его для сына, а теперь… — Хэнк кинул тяжёлый взгляд на фотографию в рамке, с которой смотрело светло улыбающееся мальчишеское лицо. — Теперь у меня не осталось ни того, ни другого. — Он кашлянул, беря себя в руки, повернулся к псу и предупредительно подытожил: — Так что чёрта с два я снова заведу домашнее животное, понял?

В блестящих собачьих глазах ему померещилось сочувствие. Тем не менее, его последние слова пёс предпочёл проигнорировать: он снялся с места и, продолжая обследовать новый для себя дом, энергично проследовал мимо его хозяина на кухню. Почти сразу Хэнк услышал оттуда низкий тревожный гавк и запоздало вспомнил про револьвер.

Период русской рулетки он оставил в прошлом ещё год назад, но после смерти Сумо снова зачем-то достал ствол из шкафа; теперь он всегда лежал на кухонном столе мрачным молчаливым напоминанием о том, как хрупок и иллюзорен тот внутренний баланс, которого ему удалось каким-то чудом достичь. Домой к Хэнку всё равно заходили редко, так что убирать револьвер он попросту не считал нужным.

Зверь продолжал взволнованно лаять; кажется, он был прекрасно осведомлён, что такое оружие. До Хэнка вдруг дошло, что пёс впервые за всё время их знакомства подал голос.

— Это... я... — обернувшись, Хэнк хотел бы ответить ему что-то успокаивающее, но потом решил, что не должен оправдываться перед псом, тем более едва знакомым. Он просто молча взял револьвер со стола и убрал в ящик шкафа.

Вроде бы пса это немного успокоило, хотя тот и продолжил ещё какое-то время немного нервозно метаться по кухне, обнюхивая всё подряд.

Хэнк между тем достал из холодильника готовый стейк из супермаркета, купленный ещё вчера, и запихнул его в микроволновку. После этого он добыл старые миски Сумо: в одну налил питьевой воды, а в другую сыпанул собачьего корма, которого у него тоже осталось навалом. Отдать его было некому: все коллеги из департамента как назло были кошатниками, а Хэнк так и не сподвигся пойти в поисках дальше своего рабочего коллектива.

Воду пёс с жадностью вылакал, но корм есть отказался, сунув туда нос и презрительно скривившись.

— Ты, наверное, шутишь, да? — возмутился Хэнк, про себя не уставая поражаться тому, какой выразительной мимикой обладало это создание. — Ты вообще в курсе, сколько эта штука стоит за фунт? А сколько в нём содержится «витаминов, минералов и питательных веществ, непременно необходимых каждой активной и жизнерадостной собаке»? — процитировал он фразу из опостылевшего рекламного ролика и уточнил: — Ну, то есть, необходимых, чтобы как раз-таки и быть активной и жизнерадостной?

По взгляду пса Хэнк понял, что активность и жизнерадостность у него либо не нуждались в подкреплении извне каким-то там сбалансированным питанием, либо в принципе даже далеко не являлись его личной самоцелью.

Зато на Хэнков стейк он посматривал весьма заинтересованно.

Хэнк возражал.

— И не надейся, — он покачал головой и встал из-за стола. — Да будет тебе известно, что Сумо уплетал этот корм за обе щёки, — проворчал он, изучая содержимое холодильника в поисках альтернативы.

Пользуясь его отсутствием, пёс подобрался к столу и, поставив передние лапы на стул, бесцеремонно стащил кусок жареного мяса прямо с тарелки. Пресечь вопиющую кражу Хэнк не успел и лишь обречённо пронаблюдал, как его ужин постепенно исчезает в клыкастой пасти.

— Вот так ты со мной, значит, за то, что не дал тебе мокнуть под дождём? — с укором поинтересовался он, даже не находя в себе сил ругаться.

Но тут вдруг он заметил, что пёс отгрыз от стейка только половину. Оставшийся кусок, изрядно повалявшийся по полу, он взял в зубы и вернул на тарелку, а затем посмотрел на Хэнка, явно приглашая его обратно к столу.

Хэнк сложил руки на груди, смерив его насмешливым взглядом.

— Серьёзно?

Пёс, ничуть не смутившись, уселся на пол и высунул язык, чрезвычайно довольный своим представлением.

Вздохнув, вместо испорченного стейка Хэнк собрался было наскоро состряпать себе сэндвич, но пёс не захотел пускать его к холодильнику, положив лапу на дверцу, и, видимо, настаивая на своём предложении отведать вторую половину.

Хэнк без особой радости оглядел ломоть мяса с налипшими на него соринками.

— Давай так, приятель, — решил он. — Этот кусок ты доедаешь сам — в качестве жеста моей доброй воли. А я делаю себе сэндвич, на который ты не претендуешь, потому что я, вообще-то, всё ещё голодный. Идёт?

Помедлив, пёс согласно гавкнул. Хэнку показалось, что он остался не то чтобы доволен, но как минимум удовлетворён. Правда, к оставшейся половине он не притрагивался до тех пор, пока Хэнк не уселся со своим сэндвичем за стол.

Остаток вечера он провёл в размышлениях за ноутбуком, в то время как сытый пёс, которому посчастливилось урвать себе целый стейк, мирно дремал у него в ногах. Что-то не сходилось; несмотря на свой диковатый вид, его четвероногий гость умел сходу ориентироваться в человеческом жилище, был знаком с процедурой мытья лап и смог без труда довериться незнакомому человеку. Но если бы он имел хозяина, то уже давно бы начал проявлять свою тоску и беспокойство — Хэнк не понаслышке был знаком с психологией собак.

Листовок о пропаже питомцев в округе Хэнк не видел, и на всякий случай прошерстил на наличие объявлений и интернет. Он не нашёл ни одного поста с фото или описанием, хоть немного напоминающими этого пса.

— Неужели ты и правда ничей, Бродяга? — пробормотал он вслух.

Случайно оброненное обращение за вечер прижилось — пёс приподнялся на лапах и просунул морду ему под руку, устраивая её на колене и флегматично наблюдая за экраном.

Бродячих псов Хэнк не видел уже давно — к сожалению, он был в курсе того, как за последние десятилетия довели до безупречного автоматизма систему отлова бездомных животных, и не питал иллюзий по поводу того, что происходило с ними потом: в лучшем случае их раздавали по приютам, а в худшем — усыпляли. Поэтому шансы встретить такую собаку на улице стремились к нулю.

И всё же, по-видимому, это с ним и произошло.

В полночь Хэнк, душераздирающе зевая, наконец сдался и отправился спать с мыслью разобраться со зверем завтра. Дверь в спальню он закрывать не стал — такой привычки он, в силу своего уединённого образа жизни, не имел. Однако вскоре после того, как свет был погашен, он услышал в темноте, как Бродяга прокрался за ним и сюда.

«Нет, вот уж в свою постель я ему пробраться точно не позволю!» — твёрдо решил про себя Хэнк. Этого не разрешалось даже Сумо — а Сумо, на минуточку, разрешалось очень многое.

Вопреки его опасениям пёс просто улёгся на пол у двери, будто бы собираясь сторожить его сон.

Хэнк вздохнул. Что-то подсказывало ему, что рекомендацию «найти своего человека» пёс всё-таки выполнил. Разве что поиск он начал с нуля. И, чтобы далеко не ходить, остановился на самом первом варианте.

«Ну, так тому и быть», — подумал Хэнк, со странной лёгкостью на душе принимая тот факт, что внезапному гостю, скорее всего, придётся у него задержаться. И не исключено, что надолго.

Возможно, даже навсегда.

Заведя будильник на полчаса раньше, чтобы успеть до работы выгулять пса, Хэнк поставил себе также мысленную пометку на всякий случай записать его завтра к знакомому ветеринару на общее обследование и мгновенно заснул.

Глубокой ночью его разбудил какой-то подозрительный скрежет и приглушённый скулёж. Звуки доносились из гостиной. Сонно потирая глаза, Хэнк вышел проверять, в чём дело.

Бродягу он застал исступлённо скрёбущим когтями то входную дверь, то коврик у порога. Пёс выглядел нервным и взбудораженным — почти так же, как когда он заметил револьвер. При виде человека он немедленно залаял, требуя его выпустить.

— Тебе уже неймётся погулять? — Хэнк глянул на часы, показывавшие без четверти три, и вздохнул. К режиму прогулок пса ещё предстояло приучить. — Хорошо, только погоди пару минут, дай мне хотя бы одеться.

Но пёс не успокаивался, продолжая ожесточённо скрести дверь. Не видя другого решения, Хэнк недоумённо открыл ему, и тот со всех ног рванул во тьму, ни разу не обернувшись. За считанные секунды он исчез из виду.

Хэнк растерянно простоял на крыльце несколько минут, вслушиваясь в тишину ночи в каком-то нелепом ожидании, что пёс всё-таки вернётся. Но у Бродяги, видимо, такого плана не было.

Что могло побудить его начать так судорожно драть когтями дверь, а затем со скоростью пули сматываться прочь, словно Хэнк держал его в неволе, а не добровольно приютил, дав пищу и тепло? Неужели ни с того ни с сего пёс вспомнил о том, что у него всё же есть настоящий хозяин?

Оставалось только гадать.

Развернувшись, Хэнк поплёлся обратно в свой вдруг снова опустевший дом.

* * *

Даже если хозяина у него не было — с какой это радости своевольный бродячий пёс захотел бы остаться в доме у малознакомого человека? Это был зверь, им руководили обыкновенные приземлённые инстинкты. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что, наевшись и отдохнув, он благополучно слинял обратно в свою устоявшуюся уличную жизнь.

Так думал Хэнк, ругая себя за то, что позволил себе быть таким наивным. Простодушно поверил в возможность того, что зверь по своей воле останется с ним, и внутренне с этим смирился — наперекор собственному же решению, принятому после смерти Сумо. Он не просто так больше не хотел никого заводить. Терять любимое существо было слишком невыносимо, а Хэнку довелось испытать это на себе далеко не единожды; он не был уверен, сможет ли, если придётся, справиться с этим снова. Но оказалось, что потребность в живом тепле рядом была сильнее, чем страх перед болью от утраты, и Хэнк ощутил это в тот вечер как никогда остро.

Так же остро, как укол горькой обиды. В основном, конечно, на себя, за свою собственную мягкотелость. Но, возможно, немного и на пса.

В последующие несколько дней Хэнк его в округе больше не видел, и вообще — попытался забыть об этом коротком странноватом инциденте, ненадолго выбившем его из колеи. Кроме того, времени размышлять о нём у него и так почти не было: вместе со всем своим департаментом он начал заниматься успевшим уже нашуметь в газетах крупным делом о похищении четверых детей из разных семей. С момента происшествия прошёл месяц, родители пропавших рвали и метали, окончательно помешавшись от стресса, а преступник по-прежнему разгуливал на свободе. Зацепок почти не было, поэтому по распоряжению Джеффа к расследованию частично подключались сотрудники всех отделов.

Вопреки тому, что на запутанное дело были брошены почти все силы ДПД, рабочей группе всё равно не хватало рук, глаз и мозгов, так что Хэнку каждый день приходилось работать за троих. Из-за нервотрёпки на работе и давления начальства под вечер он просто валился с ног. О том, чтобы по возвращении домой ещё и по собственной воле сходить прогуляться в парке перед сном, не шло и речи.

В тот день, когда Хэнк снова встретил мохнатого упрямца, он в очередной раз подряд задержался на работе допоздна, приехав домой выжатым как лимон. Новые улики, над которыми он бился весь вечер, были настолько ничтожны, что практически ничем не помогали расследованию. Настроение у него было препоганое, и пёс на крыльце его дома, воодушевлённо поднявшийся на лапы при виде человека, вызвал скорее раздражение и досаду, чем удивление.

— Что, снова проголодался? Что-то я не припомню, чтобы в прошлый раз я говорил «если вам понравился наш сервис, приходите ещё», — сердито проворчал Хэнк, хлопая дверцей машины. — Слышал, приятель? Здесь тебе не столовка и тем более не ночлежка!

Пёс обиженно поджал хвост, не понимая сути претензий в свою сторону. Если бы понимал — выглядел бы пристыженным, но пристыдить этого пса виделось Хэнку нереальной сверхзадачей. Глядел он на человека снизу то ли жалобно, то ли с укоризной. Хэнку стало немного совестно: в конце концов, что если тот все эти дни поджидал его в парке, пока он пропадал на работе? И сколько он ждал его здесь сегодня?

Он смягчился.

— Куда же ты умотал в прошлый раз посреди ночи? — поинтересовался он уже немного дружелюбнее. — Улепётывал от меня, будто от чумы, только пятки сверкали.

Пёс встрепенулся, несколько раз суетливо обернулся вокруг своей оси и очень убедительно гавкнул.

— Значит, были важные дела? Такие важные, что до утра не отложить? — перевёл Хэнк с собачьего на человеческий, чувствуя себя героем грёбаного фильма про Лэсси.

Пёс утвердительное гавкнул, а затем несильно боднул Хэнка лбом в бедро, будто бы говоря: «Ну же, хватит ломаться, человек».

Особого желания препираться со зверем Хэнк, честно говоря, не имел, памятуя, как упорно тот не желал отвязываться от него в прошлый раз по дороге из парка. Да и напомнившая о себе обида как-то вдруг резко поубавилась, когда на него с таким умильным ожиданием смотрели два зелёных глаза.

— Шут с тобой, косматый засранец. Заходи, раз пришёл, — махнул Хэнк рукой и, открыв дверь, запустил пса в дом. Радостным галопом тот немедленно ворвался внутрь. — Сразу предупреждаю, что жрать у меня сегодня нечего! — крикнул Хэнк ему вслед. — Если ты, конечно, не поменял своё мнение относительно сухого корма.

Мнение Бродяга, разумеется, не поменял, — даже не глянул в сторону миски, куда Хэнк на всякий случай насыпал свежую порцию. Хэнк нисколько не удивился. В его холодильнике уже несколько дней царило унылое запустение, так как полуночному ужину он предпочитал поскорее рухнуть в кровать, а сил на экспедицию по старым запасам с последующими кулинарными импровизациями у него точно не было. Так что довольствоваться снова пришлось бесхитростными сэндвичами с консервированным тунцом — в этот раз, правда, уже обоим.

Как ни странно, Бродяга слопал свой сэндвич у Хэнка из рук за милую душу, облизнулся и сразу же бесстыдно обнюхал тот, что ел сам Хэнк, явно настроенный на добавку. Хэнк отломил половину и отдал ему; зверь с энтузиазмом сожрал и её.

В тот момент Хэнк понял, что пёс вовсе не был привередлив, как ему показалось в прошлый раз. Принципиальным для него было лишь есть именно то же, что ел человек, а до изысков ему не было никакого дела. У Хэнка возникло смутное подозрение, что если бы он начал грызть всё тот же собачий корм сам, то пёс охотно бы последовал его примеру.

Ни с того ни с сего в голову пришла шальная мысль проверить свою гипотезу, и Хэнк даже задумчиво стрельнул глазами в сторону пакета, но быстро себя одёрнул.

Господи, о чём он вообще думает?

Время близилось к полуночи; Хэнк планировал перед сном ещё раз пробежаться по материалам дела в надежде, что за ночь его осенит гениальной идеей, так что после их незамысловатого ужина он растянулся с ногами на диване и достал планшет:

— Ты извини, — обратился он к Бродяге, — мне нужно изучить кое-какие документы, и развлечь тебя мне нечем.

Впрочем, особого внимания к себе пёс и не требовал. Он улёгся на полу рядом и умиротворённо прикрыл глаза, изредка подёргивая ухом на случайные звуки из планшета. Хэнк, погружённый в рапорты и отчёты, даже ненадолго забыл о существовании своего гостя. Ровно до тех пор, пока через некоторое время тот не поднялся и осторожно, будто бы разведывая обстановку, не протиснул морду Хэнку под локоть. Хэнк лишь кинул на него быстрый взгляд, слегка приподняв брови, и вернулся к экрану, ничем более не обозначив свою реакцию на такое вторжение. Пёс, не встретив возражений, с чистой совестью устроил свою голову на его животе, принявшись лениво следить за его пальцами на экране.

Так они сидели до тех пор, пока буквы перед глазами Хэнка не стали сливаться, и он не начал клевать носом, разморённый накопившейся усталостью и уютным теплом собаки под боком. Из дрёмы, в которую он постепенно начал впадать, его выдернул внезапный холодок, прошедшийся по животу, когда Бродяга отнял от него голову. Поймав сонный взгляд Хэнка, пёс гавкнул и направился к двери, у которой принялся снова, как и в прошлый раз, выразительно скрести когтями.

— Да понял я, понял, что ты не домашний! — ворчливо отозвался Хэнк, откладывая планшет, чтобы встать и выпустить его на улицу. — Вали уже... — беззлобно бросил он, открывая дверь.

Пёс выскочил за неё и потрусил прочь — впрочем, уже не во весь опор, как неделю назад. Хэнк наблюдал, как его массивный силуэт постепенно сливается с сумраком спящей улицы.

«Если обернётся в этот раз — значит, точно вернётся», — загадал он.

Словно услышав его мысли, Бродяга остановился и оглянулся. Сверкнул во тьме яркими глазами и, вновь повернувшись вперёд, скрылся за поворотом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Как вы можете знать, в оригинале прозвище Сириуса Блэка — «Padfoot», что дословно переводится как что-то типа «лапка с подушечками». По-моему, это очаровательно. Но адаптация Росмэна мне так же нравится, поэтому тут оба варианта играют одновременно на оба языка, просто немного разными красками)
> 
> Аэстетик от [ furiousun](/users/furiousun/profile) для создания атмосферы: https://i.ibb.co/JBv2KZn/2020-08-14-01-26-05.jpg  
> 


	2. Звёздные часы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж от [ furiousun](/users/furiousun/profile): https://i.ibb.co/Z8hvcJY/photo-2020-08-21-11-45-15.jpg

Подъезжая к дому следующим вечером, Хэнк ещё издалека начал вглядываться в темноту вокруг своего крыльца. Краешек рта сам собой потянулся вверх, едва свет фар выхватил из неё большую косматую фигуру. Пёс действительно вернулся. Снова ждал его у двери, как и вчера.

С этих пор он вообще стал появляться там едва ли не каждый вечер, так что высматривать его ещё из-за руля быстро вошло у Хэнка в привычку. Возможный хозяин так себя никак и не проявлял, поэтому с каждым разом он испытывал всё меньше и меньше угрызений совести, открывая входную дверь перед носом своего мохнатого посетителя. В конце концов он окончательно убедился в том, что пёс и правда ничей. В этом они с ним, в общем-то, были похожи.

Впервые не застал зверя на крыльце Хэнк только спустя несколько дней, в кои-то веки вернувшись немного пораньше. Тогда, недолго думая, он решил снова отправиться в парк, откуда-то абсолютно уверенный, что обязательно там на него наткнётся. Интуиция не подвела: Бродяга обнаружился довольно быстро, неподалёку от всё той же скамейки, где они уже встречались. Так же легко он находился в парке каждый последующий раз: либо неожиданно выскакивал из кустов, обрамлявших витиеватые тропы, либо, завидев Хэнка издалека, на всех парах мчался навстречу, чтобы резко затормозить и приветственно завилять хвостом, либо нагонял откуда-то сзади, а затем, поравнявшись, переходил на рысцу и следовал рядом, высунув язык. Если они встречались там, в парке, то обязательно какое-то время неспешно прогуливались вместе; эти совместные прогулки даже стали чем-то вроде их нового ритуала. «Нового» для Хэнка — потому что он больше не чувствовал себя неприкаянной тенью, бесцельно и одиноко курсирующей по тёмному парку. Ведь теперь он был не один.

Садить Бродягу на поводок или, того хуже, надевать ему намордник Хэнк даже не пытался. Пёс вёл себя довольно адекватно и не стремился лезть к редким встречным, включая собачников — ему вообще не было никакого дела ни до них, ни до своих собратьев. Казалось, что во всём парке его волновал только один человек. Будучи этим самым человеком, Хэнк не хотел заключать своего спутника в неудобный капкан, да и сам зверь вряд ли бы одобрил такую инициативу: энергии в его молодом здоровом теле было хоть отбавляй, и попытка чем-то её сдерживать явно обернулась бы полным провалом.

Чтобы направить эту энергичность в мирное русло и как-то разнообразить их времяпрепровождение, Хэнк, памятуя о былых временах, попытался было поиграть с Бродягой, найдя в траве палку и закинув её вдаль. Сумо, как и множество других собак, от подобной инициативы впал бы в экстаз; однако мировоззрение этого пса определённо было отличным от масс. Палку он недоумённо принёс, но после следующего броска только проводил взглядом по дуге полёта, а затем перевёл его на Хэнка, всем своим видом показывая, что снова за ней он бежать не планирует, и вообще, за кого это человек его принимает? По всей видимости, понял Хэнк, настолько примитивные собачьи развлечения его интересовали мало.

Зато зверю определённо нравилось охотиться на толстых, откормленных белок, которых в огромном парке было полно. К счастью, кровожадных целей он не преследовал, но вот подкрадываться и распугивать их было одним из его любимых занятий. Хэнк немного жалел несчастных грызунов и делал вид, что не очень одобряет это хулиганство, однако наблюдать за тем, как изящно, играючи пёс выслеживает едва различимые впотьмах пушистые комочки, было довольно завораживающе. И что ни говори, но то, как прицельно и ловко Бродяга на них нападал, энергично гоняя до ближайшего дерева, Хэнка очень веселило, хотя он старательно пытался удержаться от смеха. Пёс это прекрасно знал, поэтому с успехом игнорировал все возмущённые окрики, лукаво поглядывая на человека прямо в процессе и победно лая по завершении представления.

Ещё Бродяга обожал бегать. Это занятие, по крайней мере, было полностью безобидным. Хэнк не горел желанием составлять ему в этом компанию — даже если бы захотел, то в силу своих физических возможностей вряд ли бы смог, потому что пёс был способен носиться как угорелый часами и без устали. Так что он просто присаживался на скамейку, доставая пачку сигарет, а зверь, ведомый своими прихотями, стремглав куда-то уносился, шумно вспахивая опавшие листья, толстым слоем покрывавшие землю. Некоторое время он слонялся сам по себе, но всегда неизменно возвращался к скамейке, на которой его ждал человек.

И тогда они вместе шли домой.

Если на улице было мокро и грязно, то Хэнк с порога отправлял пса в ванную на водные процедуры. Пёс им ни разу не воспротивился, беспрекословно подавая по очереди лапы и не упуская случая обнюхать Хэнка, когда тот склонялся к нему слишком близко. На собачий шампунь вскоре он начал фыркать так же, как на корм, так что Хэнк перешёл на обычное мыло — оно Бродягу вроде бы удовлетворило.

Как-то раз Хэнку даже пришлось помыть его полностью, с ног до головы, поскольку в тот день на его порог явился не пёс, а некое болотное чудовище, которое он наотрез отказался пускать в дом без выполнения этого условия. Шерсть с этого чудовища свисала подсохшими грязными сосульками, на хвосте болтались комья земли, а лапы были испачканы до самого верха. Поверх его чумазой морды на дорожке перед домом Хэнк увидел впечатляющие жирные следы. Где можно было так извозиться, он не имел ни малейшего понятия — разве что только если специально нырнуть в какую-нибудь канаву.

Ванная после Большого Купания выглядела не лучшим образом, зато Хэнк помыл Бродягу на совесть, на целых два раза: первый — мылом, второй — собственным шампунем, который пёс якобы случайно и, разумеется, совершенно ни на что не намекая, задел лапой и уронил в ванну. Подозрение о том, что пёс действительно извалялся в грязи нарочно, только укрепилось.

— Ты этого не заслужил, грязнуля, — предупредил Хэнк, откупоривая флакон. — Тебе повезло, что у меня хорошее настроение.

В благодарность пёс лизнул его в нос, пока Хэнк вспенивал шампунь на его шее. Хэнк поморщился для вида.

— Манипулятор лохматый, — пробурчал он в бороду, пряча улыбку.

После сушки полотенцем, а затем и феном Бродяга даже позволил себя расчесать. Это ему определённо нравилось; от наслаждения он прикрыл глаза, пока Хэнк уверенными, привычными движениями водил гребнем по бокам, загривку и животу. Хэнк тогда вычесал из него приличный комок шерсти; вспомнив древнее видео из интернета и поддавшись дурачливому порыву, он скатал из добытого добра некоторое подобие шапочки и водрузил её зверю на макушку. Носить аксессуар Бродяга наотрез отказался, оскорбившись до глубины души; под хохот Хэнка он рассерженно сбросил шапочку лапой и вмиг сделался крайне недовольным.

Видимо, исходя из того, что человек взял на себя частичную ответственность за его чистоплотность, Бродяга решил, что будет вполне справедливо, если он тоже проследит за Хэнковой гигиеной, и однажды проскользнул за ним в ванную, когда тот не плотно запер за собой дверь (живя один, Хэнк не сильно-то об этом заботился). Отдёрнув душевую шторку, Хэнк едва не вздрогнул, обнаружив за ней пса, сидящего посреди комнаты как ни в чём не бывало и непринуждённо оглядывающего его, мокрого и голого, с головы до ног. Ругаться Хэнк тогда не стал и лишь хмуро потянулся за полотенцем, про себя порадовавшись, что тот хотя бы не полез к нему под душ. Но дверь в ванную с тех пор он стал закрывать плотнее. Не то чтобы он стеснялся своего обнажённого тела, но во взгляде пса ему почудилось что-то, что вызывало бесконтрольное желание прикрыться.

Вкусовые пристрастия у зверя не менялись: есть он по-прежнему соглашался только то, что ел сам Хэнк. Поскольку последнего перспектива жевать корм для собак впечатляла не сильно, а мысль предлагать Бродяге объедки со своего стола даже не посещала его голову, то в супермаркете он взял за привычку заранее покупать готовые ужины на двоих. Пробивая продукты на кассе, Хэнк думал о том, что так он даже мог бы притворяться, будто у него есть человек, с которым он вместе живёт — если, конечно, забыть о том, что вторая порция предназначалась беспризорному псу. А в общем-то, не так уж ему и хотелось об этом забывать.

И, хотя ему и было катастрофически некогда, но всё-таки он стал стараться почаще готовить сам. Полуфабрикаты никогда не отличались особенной полезностью, а так он мог хотя бы немного следить за рационом пса. И заодно за своим.

В первый раз — аккурат когда щёлкнул таймер, возвещавший о том, что в духовке наконец запеклась говядина с овощами, — Хэнк оценивающим взглядом смерил нетронутые миски на полу. Затем, выключив огонь, решительно достал из настенного шкафа две одинаковые тарелки и выложил обе порции на них.

Бродяга, тоже ошивающийся на кухне, одобрил такое решение вилянием хвоста.

— Может, тебе ещё и вилку с ножом дать? — насмешливо поинтересовался Хэнк, когда пёс для устойчивости водрузил передние лапы на стол с двух сторон от тарелки. В ответ он получил надменный взгляд и громкий фырк, выражающий всё, что зверь думал о его чувстве юмора.

Суть перфомансов с собачьими едой и шампунем Хэнк, впрочем, улавливал прекрасно: Бродяга явно желал, чтобы с ним обращались по-человечески.

Что ж, людских кандидатур на его место у Хэнка всё равно не было.

* * *

Ещё со времён Сумо ведомый привычкой знать всё о здоровье своего зверя, Хэнк какое-то время продолжал немного волноваться об этом вопросе. Поскольку Бродяга приходил к нему только в то время, когда были закрыты все клиники для животных в округе, однажды он предпринял попытку отвезти его до ближайшей круглосуточной. Однако не тут-то было: пёс воспротивился, едва услышал слово «ветеринар».

— Врач не сделает тебе ничего дурного, Бродяга, — Хэнк, готовый к выходу, ободряюще потрепал его по загривку, чувствуя под ладонью напрягшиеся мышцы. — Просто осмотрит тебя и всё. Наверняка там будет какая-нибудь симпатичная девочка с бережными руками, и тебе даже понравится, — он хмыкнул, вспоминая, как везунчику Сумо на плановых осмотрах вечно попадались молоденькие девчушки, приходящие в восторг от громадной радушной собаки.

Но пса было не пронять ни обещанием женской ласки, ни перспективой заехать на обратной дороге за мороженым. Он продолжил упираться лапами в пол и жалобно поскуливать. Стоило Хэнку убрать с него руку и потянуться за ключами от машины, как он уполз под журнальный стол. Вылезти из-под него он согласился только после того, как Хэнк, поняв, что ничего не выйдет, со вздохом стащил с себя куртку и скинул ботинки.

Вероятно, у Бродяги имелся какой-то негативный опыт, связанный с ветеринарными клиниками, недоумённо решил тогда он. Настаивать он после некоторых раздумий не стал: пёс выглядел вполне бодрым и полным сил, обладал здоровым, пусть и диковинным аппетитом, линял в пределах нормы, и, имея возможность разглядеть его во всех деталях, Хэнк не нашёл ничего, что могло бы вызывать беспокойство. К тому же, как ни крути, этот зверь ему не принадлежал, и он всё равно не смог бы контролировать его полностью, чтобы отвечать за его самочувствие. Так что в конце концов он попросту смирился.

К слову, по причине всё тех же причудливых пищевых предпочтений Бродяги Хэнку пришлось от греха подальше сократить и собственное потребление алкоголя — хотя бы в те дни, когда пёс гостил у него. Стоило ему достать из холодильника холодное пиво, как пёс начинал снова проявлять к нему недюжинный интерес и жутко обижался, когда Хэнк с ним — из самых лучших побуждений, а не из жадности! — не делился. Экспериментировать с более крепким алкоголем из бара Хэнк даже не рискнул.

Была, конечно, и другая причина, которую Хэнк за всеми новыми заботами не сразу успел осознать: просто теперь для того, чтобы скоротать вечер, у него находились другие занятия и куда более приятная компания для них, чем стеклянная бутылка.

После ужина он всё так же был вынужден проводить некоторое время за работой — за эти недели её навалилось предостаточно. Лучше всего Хэнку работалось под музыку, и на фоне часто негромко играло что-то мелодичное: «Рыцари Чёрной Смерти» пса немного нервировали, поэтому Хэнк знакомил его со своей коллекцией блюза. Все кейсы с расследованиями были новые; дело о киднеппере, над которым бился весь департамент, окончательно застопорилось ввиду отсутствия свежей информации. Хэнку оно, однако, не давало покоя, и периодически он возвращался к нему, пролистывая документацию, каждый лист из которой уже мог бы воспроизвести по памяти с закрытым глазами. Пёс составлял ему компанию, поглядывая в планшет и бумаги, будто мог что-то в них понимать, и охотно выслушивал размышления вслух.

Остаток вечера они проводили тоже довольно по-домашнему — лениво развалившись вдвоём перед телевизором. Если шли хоккейные матчи, то они непременно смотрели их — Хэнк ещё с юности не пропускал ни единого и тут не давал никакой слабины, даже если пёс не выражал никакого энтузиазма. В последствии методом тыка Хэнк установил, что зверя гораздо больше увлекали теннис и соревнования по лёгкой атлетике, поэтому он старался иногда включать и их, чтобы всё было честно.

В остальное время они обычно смотрели кино, и вот тут уже потребовалось чуть больше времени на то, чтобы откалибровать подборки для совместного просмотра. Любимым фильмом Сумо, «Собачьей жизнью», Бродяга не впечатлился, а когда Хэнк в меню стримингового сервиса ещё и вопросительно показал ему обложку «Хатико», то и вовсе посмотрел на него как на умалишённого. Если бы он мог, Хэнк был уверен, то закатил бы глаза. Пожав плечами, Хэнк принялся листать дальше, отгоняя непрошенные размышления о том, стал бы этот пёс так же поджидать его у крыльца или в парке, если бы его, например, вдруг подстрелили где-нибудь на вызове.

Документалки про животных, всегда будто гипнозом приковывавшие к экрану сенбернара, Бродяга тоже не оценил, как и исторические драмы и артхаусные фильмы ужасов, которые Хэнк попробовал включить исключительно ради прикола. Зато четвероногий киноман заметно оживился, когда Хэнк, у которого уже в глазах рябило от постеров и описаний, наобум врубил какой-то вышедший недавно непутёвый фантастический боевик. Пёс с большим воодушевлением уставился в экран, поглощённый происходящим. В особо напряжённые моменты он даже гавкал на телевизор. Хэнк не был противником подобных блокбастеров — они прекрасно справлялись с задачей отключить мозги зрителя и показать ему зрелищный аттракцион — так что он тоже посмотрел фильм не без простого житейского удовольствия, наблюдая за псом и посмеиваясь про себя его выбору.

Чтобы проверить своё заключение о том, что его новый приятель — ценитель поп-культуры, как-то раз после продуктового магазина Хэнк заскочил в соседний книжный, чтобы прихватить парочку комиксов и полистать их вместе с Бродягой. Попытка заинтриговать зверя удалась, и тот вечер они провели за этими комиксами; пёс даже пару раз недовольно урчал, когда Хэнк слишком быстро перелистывал страницы или порывался читать текст вслух — наверное, это мешало ему разглядывать картинки.

Почитать ему Хэнк ради любопытства всё же попробовал, но только уже не комикс, а книгу. Выбрав что-то наименее претендующее на высокую литературу из того, что стояло на полках, он присел на диван с небольшим томиком какого-то детектива. Хэнк искренне не помнил, откуда эта беллетристика вообще появилась у него в доме — уж криминала-то в его жизни и без книжек было предостаточно, — но сейчас она пришлась очень даже кстати. Пёс оказался не против послушать непритязательную нуарную историю и уложил голову ему на колени. Хэнк продолжил читать, поглядывая на него поверх очков. В итоге неожиданно сам для себя он увлёкся сюжетом так, что проглотил всю книгу до конца за один вечер. Потом он даже обсудил с Бродягой впечатления от непредсказуемой развязки, которая пса как будто бы взбудоражила не меньше, чем его. Конечно, Хэнк был отлично осведомлён, что это просто такая уловка — собаки всегда умели легко подхватывать настроение человека, улавливая выражение лица и интонации в голосе, — но ему было всё равно. По существу, не имело никакого значения, понял ли пёс хоть что-нибудь из услышанной истории, даже если он мастерски создавал такое впечатление. Просто Хэнк давненько не ощущал себя с кем-то на одной волне.

В эти вечерние часы пёс практически ни на минуту не оставлял его одного. Преследуя исключительно интересы своего гостя, Хэнк ещё в один из первых дней раздобыл в гараже старый, но вполне приличный собачий лежак. Он уже успел уловить, что Бродяга не особо любил, когда Хэнк предлагал ему вещи Сумо, но предположил, что, может быть, для такого добротного лежака тот сделает исключение. Он постирал его и красноречиво расположил рядом с диваном в гостиной, однако эффекта это не возымело: пёс лежак демонстративно проигнорировал и при первом же удобном случае отпихнул его куда-то в угол, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Хэнка сделав вид, что это не его лап дело.

В качестве лежака он продолжил моду использовать самого Хэнка. Эту территорию он завоёвывал постепенно, начав с уже опробованной манеры забираться на диван и как будто невзначай подползать к Хэнку сбоку, чтобы устроить голову у него на коленях. Или же, если Хэнк сам спускался на пол, то пёс незамедлительно переваливался через его икры, располагаясь поперёк. Но затем как-то раз осоловевшего Хэнка угораздило расслабленно сползти по спинке дивана, раскинув ноги пошире, и тогда Бродяга решил проверить, насколько широки границы его собственной дерзости: ни с того ни с сего он втиснулся ему прямо промеж колен. Сердитый взгляд и крепкое словцо, которыми застигнутый врасплох Хэнк одарил зверя, тот отважно выдержал, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом, и не отступил ни на шаг. Когда Хэнк наконец пожал плечами и, хмыкнув, потрепал его за ухом, пёс засветился довольством. Он веско расставил лапы по бокам от его бедёр, выражая тем самым своё намерение не выпускать человека из этого капкана без особой на то надобности, и с чувством выполненного долга умостил морду у него на животе.

Потерпевший фиаско лежак снова отправился в гараж. Хэнк же начал всё чаще оставаться до поздней ночи в гостиной, дремля прямо на диване, чтобы уходом в спальню не тревожить пса, который недовольно ворчал при любой его попытке подняться. На самом деле, ему и самому не хотелось разрушать эту идиллию. Даже если ценой тому были облепленные шерстью снизу доверху домашние штаны.

* * *

Смирился Хэнк и с тем, что каждой ночью неизменно приходил час, когда пёс слезал с него сам. Он уже знал, что нужно встать следом и открыть дверь, чтобы выпустить его наружу — тому даже не было больше нужды настойчиво в неё скрестись. Удерживать его Хэнк не пытался. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Бродяга в любом случае добьётся своего. Каким бы то ни было способом.

Смотря вслед уносящейся во тьму стремительной лохматой тени, он гадал о том, куда эта тень каждый раз убегает. Могла ли у зверя быть где-то семья, потомство, о которых он должен заботиться? Может быть, даже своя стая? Или же дело, напротив, состояло в том, что бродячий пёс был слишком свободолюбив, чтобы навсегда привязываться к одному месту?

Ответа на эту загадку Хэнк не имел. Всё, что ему доподлинно было известно — лишь то, что пёс уносился в сторону парка, а для составления более конкретных гипотез этого явно было недостаточно. Тревога за зверя, пусть она и было фоновой, прочно поселилась у него в груди. Успокаивало его то, что этот пройдоха точно умел о себе позаботиться, раз до сих пор свободно разгуливал где-то по улицам, не замеченный службами отлова. Бродяга был не промах, и Хэнк быстро научился ему доверять.

Обитал пёс в парке круглыми сутками или просто сокращал через него путь до соседней части города, Хэнк уверен не был. В один из своих редких выходных он попытался отыскать его там днём, но тщетно: при свете дня парк, наводнявшийся собачниками, гуляющими семьями и влюблёнными парочками, судя по всему, не привлекал диковатого зверя.

Бродяга явился на его порог в тот же день. Как и всегда, уже по темноте.

— Выходит, хищник ты у нас ночной, да? — между делом обронил тогда Хэнк, пока разогревал еду. — Днём скрываешься от чужих глаз, а по вечерам выходишь на охоту за белками?

Он отвернулся от плиты, чтобы насмешливо посмотреть на пса, но заметил вдруг, что тот настороженно навострил уши. Конечно, это было лишь легкомысленное предположение, которое он ляпнул наобум, но отчего-то ему показалось, что он попал им не в бровь, а в глаз.

Хэнк не знал, что именно так задело Бродягу в его словах или голосе, но посчитал своим долгом его успокоить.

— Это ничего, — беззаботно продолжил он, вновь вернувшись к сковороде. — У каждого есть в сутках свои «звёздные» часы. Джеффри, например, говорит, что у него они — во время обеда. Мол, потому, что вокруг хотя бы на часок стихает галдёж. Но я-то знаю, что он, как любой нормальный человек, просто воодушевляется тем, что пришла пора пожрать, — Хэнк хохотнул. — А я вот, если тебе интересно, лучше соображаю по утрам. Бывшая моя была «совой», мы с ней вечно грызлись из-за разницы в режимах. Зато из кого энергия била ключом двадцать четыре на семь — так это из Коула…

Он тихо усмехнулся, со светлой грустью вспоминая, как легко было поднять сына ранним утром с постели. Тот распахивал свои вечно удивлённые голубые глазищи и отбрасывал одеяло почти сразу же, стоило лишь войти к нему в комнату, и через пару зевков из его рта уже звонко сыпались один за другим смешные вопросы вперемешку с восторженными сумбурными рассказами то ли о его фантазиях, то ли о только что увиденных снах. А уж как Хэнк вечерами гонялся за неугомонным мальчишкой по всему дому вместе с Сумо в попытках запихнуть его обратно в кровать...

Чтобы справиться с нахлынувшим потоком воспоминаний, Хэнку пришлось отложить лопатку. Он опёрся о столешницу и закрыл глаза, медленно считая про себя до десяти. Счёт помогал, когда ему снова становилось трудно дышать.

Сквозь шкворчание сковороды и шум вытяжки он не услышал, как пёс подошёл к нему сзади, и легко вздрогнул, когда в ладонь ткнулся мокрый нос.

Ощущение было осязаемым и реальным. Оно помогло зацепиться за настоящее, возвращая шаткое, но отвоёванное у депрессии с таким трудом равновесие.

Хэнк глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул. Открыл глаза и, кашлянув, опустил их на пса.

— В общем… — он потрепал зверя между ушей. — Я это к чему. Надеюсь, что ты тратишь свои «звёздные» часы не понапрасну, проводя их со мной.

Бродяга негромко тявкнул в ответ и потёрся лбом о Хэнково бедро. Судя по всему, в правильности своего местонахождения он совершенно не сомневался.

По крайней мере, показывал он это всем своим существом. Зачастую — прямо в буквальном смысле слова, самым простым и беспардонным способом, каким только умел.

Потому что стоило Хэнку смириться с манерой вторжения в его личное пространство и перестать вздрагивать каждый раз, когда пёс делал это без предупреждения, как в один прекрасный момент Бродяга вышел на новый уровень. Решив, видимо, не медлить, а сразу действовать напролом, на растянувшегося на диване Хэнка он попросту бесцеремонно взгромоздился всей свой немалой тушей.

— Ты вообще в курсе, что ты очень тяжёлый? — сдавленно просипел Хэнк. — Весишь, как взрослый мужик, если не больше...

Бродяга с нахальным любопытством вгляделся в его лицо, вероятно, заинтересовавшись тем, откуда Хэнк знает, как ощущается на теле вес взрослого мужика. Хэнк отчего-то смутился и в подробности решил не вдаваться.

— Только не пускай на меня слюни, — буркнул он вместо этого, что было совсем уж лишней просьбой, ибо у Бродяги беды со слюноотделением, в отличие от Сумо, вовсе не было.

Получив добро, пёс удовлетворённо сложил лапы на его груди и устроил морду между них, поглядывая на Хэнка снизу вверх со смешинкой в плутоватых глазах. Хэнк готов был поставить что угодно: если бы зверь мог, то сейчас бы самодовольно ухмылялся.

С тех пор Бродяга с завидным упорством карабкался на него едва ли не каждый вечер. Порой он даже предварительно мягко подталкивал Хэнка лапой в нужную сторону, демонстрируя тем самым свои ближайшие планы на человеческую «лежанку». Выглядел он при этом таким потешно самоуверенным, что Хэнк редко когда ему не уступал, ничуть не испытывая сомнений насчёт того, что слишком часто ему потакает.

Противиться не очень-то и хотелось, и через некоторое время он поразился тому, как быстро привык к этому сам. Зверь занимал собой столько поверхности его тела, сколько вообще был способен, однако дискомфорта Хэнк отнюдь не испытывал. Даже напротив — ему _нравились_ эта бескомпромиссная тяжесть на себе и источаемое псом жаркое, уютное тепло. Нравилось ощущать огромные лапы, собственнически расположившиеся на его плечах, и биение мощного звериного сердца под шкурой — где-то на уровне его собственного живота. Примерно туда же, к солнечному сплетению несмело стекалось с кончиков пальцев умиротворяющее, согревающее изнутри чувство защищённости, уже забытое, давно заменённое на отрешённость и мрачное равнодушие к себе и к окружающей действительности. Рядом с этим зверем Хэнку впервые за долгое время удалось по-настоящему расслабиться без единой капли алкоголя.

Лёжа на Хэнке, Бродяга беззастенчиво изучил у него своим холодным щекотным носом всё, до чего смог дотянуться — уши и виски, бороду, заросшую шею, ключицы и даже (когда Хэнку приспичило потянуться) подмышки. Хэнк только тихо посмеивался, не запрещая, но и не особо понимая, зачем псу нужно было столько его обнюхивать. Он настырно продолжал пользоваться едва ли не каждой возможностью, хотя казалось, что цели вспомнить и закрепить в своей памяти запах человека пёс уже и не преследовал. Ему просто по какой-то причине нравилось это делать. Хэнк решил относиться к ситуации философски: спору не было, зверь ему достался с придурью, но, в конце концов — кто из нас не без оной?

От самого зверя всегда пахло улицей и дикой природой — запахи, которые он неизменно приносил каждый вечер на себе. С ними мешался и его личный, мускусно-терпкий, странно приятный. Сумо никогда не пах чем-то подобным — если уж на то пошло, он вообще был не самым благоухающим псом, хотя Хэнк и мыл его даже чаще, чем того требовала гигиена. Запах Бродяги тоже был густым и животным, однако у Хэнка язык не повернулся бы назвать его «отталкивающим» или даже просто «терпимым». Чем-то он смутно, необъяснимо притягивал; иногда Хэнк ловил себя на желании зарыться в шерсть, к самым корням — туда, где пахло сильнее всего, — но всегда останавливал себя, обуреваемый сомнениями о том, как пёс это воспримет.

Правда, один раз во время мытья лап Хэнк всё-таки не удержался: воспользовавшись тем, что пёс смотрит в другую сторону, он, не прерывая процесса, подался чуть вперёд, к загривку, и осторожно повёл ноздрями, принюхиваясь. Однако Бродяга оказался слишком чуток. Шерсть на его холке тут же вздыбилась; он повернул голову, бдительно встопорщив ухо. Хэнк почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Стараясь вопреки первому порыву не делать резких движений и даже не коситься на него, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, Хэнк медленно отодвинулся.

Он был смущён. Не только тем, что его едва не поймали за этим глупым манёвром, но также тем фактом, что даже за эти несколько мгновений запах зверя, приумноженный тёплой влажностью ванной, успел застрять в носу и вызвать горячую волну мурашек по спине. Казалось, он осел где-то внутри, в самих лёгких, наполняя собой каждый вдох и не оставляя ни малейшего шанса выветриться быстро и легко. От мыслей, что это, вероятно, могли быть какие-то феромоны, которые должны привлекать к зверю сук, Хэнку становилось крайне неловко.

Но было то, от чего он испытывал ещё бо́льшее смятение.

Чуть позже, после инцидента в ванной, на протяжении нескольких ночей подряд ему снился один и тот же сон. В этом сне Бродяга источал всё тот же запах, но только уже не мехом, а смуглой кожей мускулистой груди, которой он так _привычно_ прижимался к Хэнку сверху. Вместо вытянутой пасти у этого Бродяги была обычная человеческая челюсть, грубоватая и широкая, покрытая жёсткой щетиной. Рваный, заросший шерстью шрам заменяла розовато-белая рассечка на горбинке носа. Болотно-зелёные глаза обрамляли тёмные ресницы, а в насмешливо изогнутых бровях сквозили до боли знакомое азартное любопытство и затаённый вызов. Губы, обведённые влажным языком, блестящие от слюны, растягивались в нахальной улыбке, пока сильные ладони — _не лапы_ — оглаживали Хэнку взмокшие шею и плечи и уверенно спускались ниже, к животу.

К его огромному облегчению, эти сны снились ему только после ухода пса. Иначе, проснувшись посреди ночи во влажной от пота футболке, с гулко колотящимся сердцем и горящими щеками, он ни за что не смог бы посмотреть Бродяге в его проницательные, слишком умные для зверя глаза. Иногда Хэнку казалось, что они видят его насквозь.

Наутро эти сны, к счастью, стирались, а по прошествии нескольких дней и вовсе забылись, оставив в памяти лишь разрозненные лоскуты смутных, тусклых воспоминаний, которые было мучительно сложно увязать в какую-то цельную картину. Где-то в глубине души засело предчувствие — скорее интуитивное, нежели осознаваемое — о том, что нырять в этот омут он ещё не готов. Хэнк даже не стал пытаться, позволив неведомой силе постепенно отвадить его от этих мыслей в сторону блаженного неведения.

Гораздо охотнее в его голове всплывали воспоминания об их совместных с Бродягой вечерах. Они сами собой приходили к нему прямо в разгар рабочего дня, озаряя серые осенние дни тёплыми красочными всполохами. От некоторых картин Хэнк даже не мог сдержать лёгкого смешка — например, как во время готовки пёс встаёт на задние лапы, чтобы потребовать у Хэнка то же самое, что тот только что в задумчивости закинул себе в рот; или как он упорно суёт нос в мыльную пену, после чего отфыркивается и сокрушительно чихает, теряя равновесие в скользкой ванне и плюхаясь на мохнатый зад; или как он балдеет, растопыривая когтистые подушечки, когда его треплют по пушистому брюху. Забываясь порой в такие моменты, Хэнк замечал потом, как удивлённо косятся на него коллеги, давно отвыкшие от того, что нелюдимый лейтенант умеет улыбаться. Но ему было плевать, что подумают о нём другие.

Важнее всего было то, что впервые за долгое время ему снова хотелось возвращаться домой.


	3. Узы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж от [ furiousun](/users/furiousun/profile): https://i.ibb.co/pyrPY27/photo-2020-08-28-00-01-28.jpg

Револьвер Хэнк не доставал с того самого дня, как Бродяга побывал у него впервые. Он помнил, как тот растревожил зверя, просто лёжа на кухонном столе, и снова испытывать его нервы не хотел. Кроме того, благодаря псу Хэнк чувствовал, как постепенно, шаг за шагом отступала та тёмная муторная тяга, раньше побуждавшая держать его заряженным у себя на виду. Табельный пистолет, который он оставлял в кобуре на тумбе у двери и не доставал внутри дома без особой причины, почему-то Бродягу совсем не беспокоил, да и у самого Хэнка не вызывал таких же смурных мыслей. Поэтому в какой-то момент он решился окончательно признать: для работы и обеспечения безопасности своего жилья его будет вполне достаточно. До очередного прихода зверя Хэнк достал револьвер в последний раз — только для того, чтобы ссыпать из барабана патроны, уложить всё в коробку и окончательно убрать с глаз долой. В те редкие теперь вечера, когда он был дома один, он просто старался не поглядывать слишком часто на дверцу, за которой хранилось оружие, и это работало. В остальные вечера и ночи Хэнк практически перестал о нём вспоминать.

Он сорвался всего однажды.

В тот день ранним утром, спустя почти полтора месяца затишья в полицию поступила новая наводка по висяку о детокраде. Информатор, по словам Джеффри, пожелал остаться анонимным, но это, в сущности, не имело значения: благодаря полученным от него сведениям наконец удалось раскрыть местоположение преступника. Хэнк отправился на захват вместе со всей рабочей группой; операция прошла быстро и слаженно — киднеппера они застали врасплох, обдолбанным в хлам и ничего не соображающим, и повязали его практически моментально. В подвале дома без труда обнаружили пропавших жертв: трёх измождённых подростков — грязных, запуганных, отощавших, но живых, — а также бездыханное тело четвёртого ребёнка. Он был самым младшим из всех: ему едва успело исполниться девять лет.

Накрыло Хэнка позже, уже после захвата, когда прибывший на место судмедэксперт установил, что мальчик скончался не более суток назад, а скорее всего — не более нескольких часов.

Всю дорогу до департамента его мутило. По прибытии он с четверть часа провёл в туалете, оперевшись о дверцу кабинки, пытаясь справиться с шумом в голове и унять загнанное дыхание.

Джеффри, заметив его состояние на общем собрании, отправил его домой, дав дополнительный день отгула, чтобы он успел прийти в себя.

— Попрошу кого-нибудь из офицеров тебя подвезти, — сказал он, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в его посеревшее лицо. — За руль тебе нельзя.

Хэнк хотел было отказаться, но понял, что Джефф прав — его руки тряслись, а перед глазами всё шло кругами. Так что он лишь сдавленно кивнул.

Домой он вернулся сам не свой. На автомате бросил ключи на тумбу, а куртку на вешалку, в гробовой тишине прошёл на кухню. Было обеденное время, но есть он не мог — сейчас бы ему и кусок в горло не полез. Он умылся из-под кухонного крана, кажется, ледяной водой — температуры он не почувствовал, потому что внутренности и без какого-либо внешнего воздействия то сковывало холодом, то раздирало жаром. Вернулся в гостиную и включил телевизор, но сразу выключил, наткнувшись на репортаж о только что раскрытом преступлении и снова увидев в кадре тот злосчастный полуразваленный дом. Попробовал почитать первую попавшуюся книгу, но буквы плыли, и никак не получалось сосредоточиться.

Нигде не находя себе места, он принялся мерить шагами комнату, пытаясь сосредоточиться на дыхании. Счёт до десяти не помогал, до сотни тоже. Ничего не помогало.

Перед глазами по-прежнему стояло худенькое бледное тело с синими губами и ввалившимися глазами на кушетке полицейского морга. На веках изнутри будто бы отпечаталась клеймом тонкая детская рука, свесившаяся с носилок из-под белой простыни, когда медики выносили труп из подвала. В ушах звенел вопль обезумевшей от горя матери, бросившейся к телу сына, едва они вернулись в департамент.

Пацан мог бы выжить, успей они приехать всего на несколько часов раньше.

Хэнк начал задыхаться.

_Девять лет._

Столько сейчас было бы Коулу, останься он жив после аварии.

У этого мальчишки были такие же русые волосы...

Хэнк продержался всего час перед тем, как достать из бара бутылку виски и пустой стакан.

Ещё через два он вытащил из коробки спрятанный револьвер.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, пока он сидел за кухонным столом, перебирая трясущимися пальцами патроны. Время стало густым и вязким, он тонул, захлёбывался в нём; единственное, что его отсчитывало, было глухими ударами его собственного сердца.

Что опустилась темнота, Хэнк понял не сразу — он находился в кромешной тьме уже давно. Пошатываясь, он встал, чтобы включить тусклый настенный светильник. Затем откинул барабан и вставил в него одну за одной три пули.

Когда он защёлкнул барабан, во входную дверь тихо поскреблись снаружи.

Хэнк застыл на месте.

_Бродяга._

Он пришёл.

Изнутри обожгло молниеносным осознанием: за весь сегодняшний день, с самого суматошного утра, когда поступила наводка, Хэнк ни разу о нём не вспомнил. Эта муторная чернота настолько поглотила его, что он не мог думать ни о чём другом. Ни о чём светлом и тёплом, ни о чём, что дарило ему надежду и придавало сил.

В дверь скреблись всё настойчивее — обычно Хэнк реагировал быстрее. На неверных ногах он поплёлся её открывать.

Щёлкнув замком, он впустил пса в дом, и тот взволнованно ворвался внутрь, принюхиваясь к застоявшемуся воздуху. Бутылку он увидел быстро; Хэнк понял, что так и держит револьвер в руке, но не успел ничего сделать — пёс заметил почти сразу же и его и мгновенно разразился истошным лаем.

От оглушительного звука загудела голова. Хэнк попытался успокаивающе развести руки в стороны, но не сообразил, что пьяный человек с оружием в руке вряд ли способен внушать спокойствие.

— Не бойся, — медленно проговорил он, с трудом ворочая непослушным языком. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Лаять Бродяга не перестал; вместо этого к лаю добавилось ещё и рычание. Он оскалился, обнажая острые клыки; его глаза свирепо засверкали в полутьме, шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. От одного этого зрелища Хэнк протрезвел, отступая на шаг назад.

За всё время их знакомства он впервые испугался этого зверя.

— Я тебе ничего не сделаю, — повторил он снова; сердце у него бешено стучало от страха и вины — за то, что он не смог дождаться Бродягу сегодня, потянувшись вместо этого к бутылке и чёртовому револьверу. И теперь этот дикий пёс, куда больше похожий сейчас на разъярённого волка, был зол и непредсказуем, а что хуже всего — он тоже был напуган. — Я обещаю...

Договорить Хэнк не успел; не дожидаясь, пока он опустит руки, Бродяга с рыком бросился на него. Хэнку показалось, что пёс сейчас собьёт его с ног, но тот поступил иначе: ринулся правее и вцепился клыками в его запястье через рукав толстовки. Руку пронзила боль, отрезвившая Хэнка окончательно и вынудившая разжать онемевшие пальцы. Как только оружие выпало на пол, пёс оставил его запястье в покое и схватил револьвер зубами.

— Брось сейчас же! — воскликнул Хэнк. — Эта штука опасна для тебя!

Пёс не послушался и с рычанием попятился к незапертой двери. Хэнк понял, что тот собирается сделать.

Но он не представлял, как его остановить.

— Постой!.. — проговорил он беспомощно. На толстовке проступили густые следы крови из укуса, но на боль ему было плевать. — Ты не понимаешь. Я всё объясню тебе, только не убегай.

Но Бродяга уже выскочил за дверь и опрометью кинулся прочь, не оглядываясь назад и унося с собой револьвер. Глядя на его удаляющуюся сутулую спину, Хэнк ощущал, как откуда-то изнутри поднимается и подступает к горлу душная, злая обида.

— Ну и проваливай к чёрту! — крикнул он в сердцах ему вслед и со всей силы хлопнул входной дверью. — Вы и так всегда уходите… — пробормотал он. — _Вы все всегда уходите..._

Он вернулся и сел за стол, тяжело дыша и до побеления костяшек сжимая кулаки. В висках громко стучала кровь. В груди яростно бушевал ураган из гнева, досады и разочарования. Выносить это было невозможно. Он с рёвом снёс со стола одним махом оставшиеся патроны, пустую бутылку и недопитый стакан; стекло со звоном разбилось вдребезги, патроны рассыпались по полу. Хэнк уронил голову на руки и глухо зарыдал.

Он плакал до тех пор, пока весь этот паршивый, тошнотворный день не вылился из него полностью с горькими бессильными слезами, пока наконец он не почувствовал себя выжатым досуха. Опустошённый, он забылся тревожным сном прямо там, за кухонным столом.

✧✧✧

Наутро Хэнк проснулся с оглушительной головной болью. Разлепив глаза и увидев при дневном свете последствия прошедшего вечера, он вспомнил всё произошедшее моментально. Обида вспыхнула с новой силой от понимания того, что ночью Бродяга не вернулся; да и кто бы вернулся после _таких слов,_ брошенных в спину словно кинжал?

Вчерашнее состояние тяжёлой, беспросветной подавленности, из-за которого он на время практически впал в анабиоз и с трудом мог заставить себя пошевелиться, сегодня превратилось в жгучую ярость.

«Да и чёрт бы с тобой, упёртая скотина!» — зло подумал Хэнк.

Закатав рукав, он оглядел укус. Тот немного припух, но не воспалился, и неприятно ныл тупой болью. Он был довольно глубоким и, несмотря на то, что выглядел не опасным, определённо предвещал появление шрамов.

Насчёт возможного заражения бешенством Хэнк не переживал — он был уверен, что Бродяга абсолютно здоров, а разозлился и впал в истерию исключительно из-за него самого. К тому же, прививку от бешенства ему ставили около года назад, когда при исполнении в заброшенном здании его укусил ошивающийся там енот, а современная медицина гарантировала действие вакцины в течение пяти лет.

Зато самого его в бешенство приводило то, что пёс позволил себе напасть на него, пусть даже ради того, чтобы отобрать пугающее его оружие. Не захотел даже слушать, дать шанс Хэнку всё уладить, показать, что он не опасен. Раньше он всегда его слушал, всегда был способен понять.

Стиснув зубы, Хэнк обработал укус щиплющим антисептиком. Боль приводила в чувство, возвращала ясность в гудящую голову. Он убрался в доме, выкинул весь мусор, проветрил, но быстро понял, что не сможет сегодня провести здесь целый день. Бушевавшую внутри него бурю унять было невозможно, так что оставалось только направить её либо в конструктивное русло, либо на саморазрушение. Хэнк выбрал первое: принял душ, переоделся, заглотил аспирин и поехал на работу.

Убедив Джеффа, что он в полном порядке, он с головой погрузился в дела. За работой он провёл весь день практически без перерывов, назло самому себе задержавшись в опустевшем офисе до глубокой ночи. Когда он въезжал на свой двор, с невольным напряжением высматривая через боковое стекло лохматую звериную фигуру поблизости, Бродяги там ожидаемо не было.

Хэнк плохо спал в ту ночь; пялясь в белеющий во тьме потолок, он чувствовал, как обида и злость начинают постепенно отступать, уступая место беспокойству и вновь возвращающемуся стыду.

Куда пёс утащил оружие? Что, если он умудрился себя им поранить?

Он был так напуган…

Что, если...

У Хэнка перехватило дыхание, а на глаза навернулись слёзы, когда, прокручивая в голове злосчастный вечер, он вдруг осознал, _от чего_ остановил его зверь своим приходом. И почему его совершенно не проняли слова «Я не причиню тебе вреда».

Пёс боялся не того, что Хэнк может причинить вред ему — он боялся, что Хэнк навредит себе. И отобрал у него самое страшное из того, чем Хэнк мог бы это сделать.

А Хэнк велел ему проваливать к чёрту.

От этого ему самому захотелось по-звериному взвыть.

✧✧✧

На второй вечер, снова не застав Бродягу на крыльце, Хэнк чётко понял: он не придёт. Хэнк испугал его, прогнал, нанёс смертельную для зверя обиду. Да и не только для зверя — человек на его месте отреагировал бы точно так же.

Если бы пёс только его послушал...

Заклеенное широким пластырем запястье саднило, не позволяя ни на минуту забыть о том, кем оно было укушено. Мысль, что с Бродягой могло что-то случиться, не давала покоя. Револьвер был наполовину заряжен… Что, если пёс случайно снял его с предохранителя? А вдруг до него добралась служба отлова бездомных животных? Как вообще возможно скрываться от них так долго? Тем более, зверь убегал от Хэнка в таком взвинченном состоянии, что легко мог забыть про осмотрительность и допустить досадный прокол, за который, вероятно, поплатился бы собственной свободой. Или... даже жизнью.

Ночью Хэнк снова не мог спать, ворочаясь с боку на бок и всё пытаясь понять, в какой момент и с какого хрена этот пёс стал занимать столько места в его жизни и в его голове.

На третий вечер он не выдержал. Едва зайдя после работы в пустой тёмный дом, он резко развернулся и, прихватив на всякий случай значок и рабочий пистолет, отправился в парк. Потому что попросту не знал, где ещё можно искать Бродягу.

Он обошёл парк трижды, потратив на это не один час, однако всё было без толку: пса нигде не было. Ни у скамейки, где Хэнк обычно его дожидался, ни у заболоченного пруда, вокруг которого тот носился за белками, ни у закрытого ларька со снеками, где Хэнк как-то покупал им жареные каштаны. Не видели его и те несколько попавшихся навстречу человек, которых он останавливал, чтобы расспросить. Добравшись в третий раз до закутка, где он увидел Бродягу впервые, Хэнк ещё раз позвал его, но ответом ему послужил лишь шелест ветра, срывавшего с деревьев последние листья.

Без особой надежды оглядевшись напоследок вокруг, он обречённо поплёлся назад, думая о том, что у него даже нет фотографии зверя, которую он мог бы прикрепить к объявлению о пропаже. Они пережили столько моментов, которые можно было запечатлеть, но тогда Хэнк об этом даже не думал.

Когда он был уже неподалёку от выхода из парка, откуда-то спереди, выдёргивая из мрачных размышлений, до него донеслись обрывки чужого разговора. Хэнк прислушался.

— Говоришь, это твоя псина? — хамовато интересовался первый голос, принадлежащий мужчине.

— Моя, — сдержанно отвечал другой, тоже мужской.

— Такая зверюга и без поводка? Брось, я же вижу, что он просто к тебе пристал. Наверное, бездомный и хочет жрать.

В груди горячо всколыхнулась надежда. Хэнк ускорился.

— Это ты ко мне пристал. Я уже сказал, что не пойду с тобой никуда, Бенни, оставь меня в покое, — произнёс второй голос уже более нервно.

— Да ладно тебе, не строй из себя недотрогу. Все в нашем районе и так про тебя всё знают, Пит... — вкрадчиво протянул первый, а затем раздражённо шикнул: — Слышь, псина, иди, куда шла. Кыш отсюда.

Хэнк вышел из-за поворота на пустынную тропу, где в тусклом свете редких фонарей сразу увидел двух молодых мужчин. Один из них, повыше и покрупнее, уже опустил ладонь на талию второго. Тот дёрнулся и попытался отпрянуть, однако первый рванул его обратно на себя. Тут же откуда-то раздался тревожный лай, хотя собаки рядом с ними Хэнк не заметил.

— Эй, парень, — громко окликнул он, перекрывая лай. — Твой приятель сказал «нет». Какую из трёх букв ты не понял?

Мужчина, которого назвали Бенни, обернулся. Ослабив хватку, но не выпуская из неё второго, он смерил Хэнка презрительным взглядом.

— Чего тебе, старпёр? — бросил он. — Мы с моим бойфрендом немного повздорили. Это не твоего ума дело.

— Что ты несёшь? — взбрыкнул второй, которого звали Пит. — Мы познакомились только сегодня на вечеринке!

Рядом из темноты зарослей продолжали надрывно гавкать, и Хэнк даже разобрал в лае знакомые истерические нотки. Сердце снова волнительно трепыхнулось.

— Странно, — он криво усмехнулся. — А мне казалось, что бойфренды обычно в курсе наличия питомцев друг у друга.

— Насрать мне, что тебе казалось, мужик! — вспылил Бенни. Его ноздри раздулись, лицо пошло яркими пятнами. — Это твоя псина? Утихомирь её и валите оба домой, понял?! Не лезь, куда не просят!

Схватив Пита за руку, он потащил его в сторону с тропы. Лай внезапно замолк; Пит закричал, сопротивляясь, и Хэнк, на ходу нащупывая пистолет, ринулся за ними. Однако кое-кто его опередил: огромная тень стремительно пронеслась мимо буквально по воздуху и сбила обоих парней с ног.

Прыжки на такую впечатляющую высоту на памяти Хэнка умел делать только один пёс.

Бродяга со зловещим рычанием распластал Бенни на земле; тот быстро сориентировался, пнув пса в открывшийся живот и попытался выбраться, однако зверя это лишь разозлило ещё сильнее. Одним мощным ударом лапы он повалил его обратно и грозно навис сверху, прижимая к земле. Бенни сдавленно завопил.

Пит ошарашенно отполз от них, не отрывая распахнутых глаз. Странно, что он не ринулся сразу убегать, мимоходом подумал Хэнк. Видимо, сказывались пережитый стресс и удар о землю. А может, дело было в развернувшемся перед ними зрелище.

Зрелище воистину было устрашающим — на несколько секунд от него перехватило дыхание и у самого Хэнка. Он никогда не видел Бродягу _таким,_ даже в их последнюю встречу. В тот момент он даже не был похож на пса — это был совершенно дикий, свирепый хищник. Опаснейший монстр, вселяющий первобытный ужас. Несмотря на то, что тот пока лишь разъярённо рычал и сверкал глазами, вдавливая извивающегося под собой человека в землю, он всей своей сущностью ясно давал понять, что способен в один миг перегрызть ему глотку, стоит тому сделать одно неверное движение.

Его нужно было остановить, пока он не совершил непоправимое.

— Звони «911», сынок, — велел Хэнк парню, застывшему в ступоре на земле.

Тот испуганно кивнул и, к счастью, не тормозя, сразу полез за телефоном. Хэнк тем временем попытался подобраться поближе к схватке.

— Бродяга, дружище... — произнёс он негромко — так, чтобы только перекрыть голосом рычание.

Острые уши дёрнулись; рычание стало тише. Пёс повернул голову на голос, и Хэнк встретился с его исступлённым взглядом, который постепенно стал приобретать осмысленность.

— Ты молодец, мальчик, — продолжил Хэнк дрогнувшим голосом. — Отличная работа. Отпусти его, дальше я сам.

В этот момент в руке Бенни блеснуло что-то металлическое. Внутри у Хэнка всё похолодело.

— Берегись! — запоздало крикнул он псу, но парень уже успел полоснуть ножом по его боку. Ладонь и пальцы окрасились алым.

Хэнк сорвался с места.

В глазах зверя мелькнула растерянность; он заскулил, затем снова зарычал, но уже слабее, как будто с обидой и непониманием. Пользуясь его болевым шоком и замешательством, Бенни с рёвом скинул пса с себя и попытался встать на ноги, но тут же был схвачен Хэнком и прижат к ближайшему вязу с заведёнными за спину руками. На траву выпал испачканный кровью перочинный нож.

— Поганец, — сквозь зубы выплюнул Хэнк. — Он почти с тебя слез!

На самом парне не было ни царапины.

— Значит это всё-таки твоя кобелина, старпёр, — просипел он.

— Кобелина тут одна, и это не мой пёс. Полиция Детройта, ты арестован по обвинению в домогательстве, — Хэнк сунул ему под нос полицейский значок. — Вякнешь что-то ещё, и я приплету вдобавок оскорбление представителя закона, усёк?

Парень сматерился сквозь зубы, но замолк.

Хэнк обернулся на Бродягу и увидел, что тот отковылял в сторону, и, поскуливая, зализывал кровоточащую рану. Сердце сжалось от жалости и беспокойства, но, пока не приехали другие копы, он не мог выпустить задержанного, чтобы подойти к раненому зверю.

— Эй, ты можешь… — обратился он к Питу, который уже поднялся на ноги и, сжавшись, стоял у тропы. — Можешь посмотреть, насколько у него всё серьёзно? — он кивнул на пса.

— А он... не нападёт? — опасливо спросил парень.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Хэнк. Бенни, прижатый лицом к стволу, издевательски фыркнул. — Надеюсь, что нет.

Пит испуганно округлил глаза и оглянулся по сторонам. «Сейчас точно свалит», — обречённо подумал Хэнк. Что ж, стоило попробовать.

Однако парень оказался не из пугливых. Сжав руки на лямках рюкзака, он нерешительно двинулся в сторону пса. Заметив его приближение, Бродяга предупреждающе зарычал, отвлёкшись от зализывания пореза.

Пит остановился, растерянно оглянувшись на Хэнка.

— Ну же, малыш, покажи ему, — как можно мягче попросил Хэнк. — Он просто посмотрит.

Пёс снова поднял морду на его голос и встретился с ним влажно блестящими глазами. Сглотнув ком, Хэнк легко кивнул ему, подбадривая. «Пожалуйста, доверься мне», — стучало у него в голове. — «Пожалуйста, мой хороший, мой родной. Пожалуйста».

Пёс отвернулся, равнодушно смотря в сторону. Хэнк с облегчением понял, что тот разрешает к себе подойти.

— Давай, — сказал он Питу. Тот, настороженно приблизившись, сел на корточки и аккуратно раздвинул мокрую от крови шерсть.

— Кажется, рана не очень глубокая, — неуверенно проговорил он. — Но ему точно нужна ветеринарная помощь.

Эти слова ожидаемо переполошили Бродягу; взгляд его перестал быть безразличным, он снова нервно рыкнул, чем заставил Пита отпрянуть, и попытался подняться на лапы, однако пошатнулся и снова повалился на бок, возвращаясь к лизанию кровоточащей раны.

Вдалеке раздался вой полицейской сирены. «Только бы не убежал», — взмолился Хэнк про себя, пока они ждали подъезжающую машину с дежурным. Уставшее запястье пульсировало тупой болью; кажется, рана под пластырем снова раскрылась. Передав задержанного коллегам из ближайшего участка, Хэнк попытался как можно скорее разобраться с формальностями, обеспокоенно оборачиваясь на пса всю дорогу, пока давал показания.

К его облегчению, Бродяга оставался на месте.

— Спасибо, — робко сказал ему на прощание Пит.

— Благодари не меня, а этого сорвиголову, — отозвался Хэнк, направляясь к дожидавшемуся его под деревом псу. — Если бы не он, чёрт знает, чем бы всё повернулось.

— Да, точно… — согласился паренёк, помявшись на месте. — Знаете, я сам виноват. Не нужно было соглашаться, когда он предложил меня проводить. Просто сначала, в компании, он был таким… милым. А здесь, наедине, превратился в... моего бывшего. — Он попытался улыбнуться. — Вечно со мной так.

Хэнк обернулся и смерил его пристальным взглядом без тени улыбки. Мальчишка смущённо потупился.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, парень, — мрачно ответил Хэнк после паузы перед тем, как наклониться к Бродяге. — Береги себя. И постарайся больше не западать на гандонов. Бывай.

✧✧✧

Пёс согласился залезть на руки и покорно вытерпеть перенос только после того, как Хэнк пообещал, что не повезёт его к ветеринару. Кроме того, перед этим он напряжённо обнюхал его руки, лицо и шею. Хэнк знал, запах чего он искал.

— Я не пьян, — тихо проговорил он, хотя от острого звериного обоняния всё равно не смог бы скрыть обратное.

Бродяга немного успокоился.

По дороге у Хэнка едва не отнялись руки: в его ноше было не меньше добрых ста восьмидесяти фунтов. Благо, хотя бы идти было недалеко, и он донёс пса без происшествий.

Дома он сразу направился в ванную, достал большое чистое полотенце и устроил на нём безмолвного и смиренного зверя. Слипшуюся от крови шерсть, которая уже начала подсыхать, он выстриг, аккуратно выбрил остатки и промыл рану дезинфицирующим раствором. Бродяга мужественно терпел, лишь изредка начиная жалобно поскуливать.

— Тише, малыш, тише… — успокаивающе приговаривал Хэнк, сосредоточенно обрабатывая порез. — Нужно немножко потерпеть. Вот так, старина… Умница. Хороший мальчик.

Порез оказался действительно не очень глубоким, но довольно длинным. Кровавым росчерком он проходил почти через все рёбра. По-хорошему, нужно было бы наложить швы, однако хирургической иглы и нитей у Хэнка не было, а при упоминании любой профессиональной медицинской помощи, даже для людей, пёс начинал бесноваться. Так что пришлось просто наложить на рану повязку с противовоспалительной мазью.

Когда Хэнк закончил, пёс тихо и благодарно ткнулся ему в руки. С щемящей нежностью Хэнк потрепал его по голове, едва удержавшись, чтобы от избытка чувств не притянуть к себе и не поцеловать в нос. Его остановило понимание, что резкие перемещения без предупреждения причинят зверю боль.

Момент единения продлился недолго; Бродяга, будто опомнившись, поднялся на лапы, сбрасывая руки Хэнка с себя. Не глядя в сторону человека, он проковылял в гостиную. Хэнк понял, что, несмотря на всё случившееся, тот всё ещё хранит на него обиду.

Впрочем, это не было поводом его не кормить, поэтому Хэнк вздохнул и поплёлся на кухню в надежде, что пёс хотя бы не устроит ему голодный бойкот.

Надежды оправдались — когда Хэнк принёс тарелку с разогретой лазаньей и поставил её около разлёгшегося на ковре с самым страдальческим видом Бродяги, тот заинтересованно принюхался, а затем во мгновение ока смёл всё подчистую. Только после этого Хэнк поймал его взгляд, которым тот вопрошал, почему человек не ест сам. Хэнк только пожал плечами и покачал головой. Он не ел со времён своего скудного обеда, но аппетита у него не было совершенно; во всём теле застряло невысвобожденное напряжение, особенно сгустившись комом где-то в районе горла и мешая глотать.

Он вздохнул. Пёс был перевязан и сыт, и он не собирался уходить — а значит, пришло время наконец поговорить.

— Револьвер ты, выходит, спрятал? — не зная с чего начать, он начал с первого, что пришло на ум. — Где-то зарыл? В парке, да?

Он попытался улыбнуться; вышло скованно и неловко. Пёс демонстративно отвернулся и положил морду на лапы, всем своим видом выражая незаинтересованность в диалоге про злополучное оружие.

— Я не собираюсь его искать, не волнуйся. Просто мне… — Хэнк зажмурился и надавил ладонями на глаза, пытаясь понять, как он докатился до того, что собирается извиниться перед собакой. — Мне жаль, что ты увидел меня таким в тот вечер, — выдохнул он наконец, отняв руки от лица. — Я… сорвался. Мы схватили того похитителя, помнишь? И нашли детей. Но не все были живы. Только трое. Тот мальчик, он… был того же возраста, что и мой сын, если бы тот остался жив. Они могли бы дружить...

Бродяга отнял голову от лап, устремив на человека внимательный взгляд.

— Мы не успели его спасти, — продолжал Хэнк, не без труда пытаясь держать голос ровным. — Если бы не та наводка, мы не смогли бы спасти и остальных. С ними делали такие ужасные вещи, малыш. Я многое повидал за столько лет работы, но это… Мы не успели всего на пару часов, понимаешь? И тот мальчишка…

Хэнк замолк, чувствуя, как к глазам снова подступают слёзы.

Бродяга неуклюже поднялся на лапы и, прихрамывая, подошёл вплотную. Он положил морду Хэнку на колено и посмотрел снизу серьёзными глазами.

— Прости, что напугал тебя, приятель. Я не хотел. — Хэнк опустил ладонь ему между ушей. — Ты тоже сегодня здорово меня перепугал!

Только когда он произнёс это вслух, до него внезапно дошло: его срыв в конечном счёте едва не стоил Бродяге жизни. Ведь если бы пёс был сегодня у него, а не слонялся по парку, то его бы не ранили…

С другой стороны, тогда они не смогли бы предотвратить гнусное преступление.

— Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что пошёл тебя искать… Я обошёл весь парк, ты в курсе? Ты прятался от меня, да? — Хэнк взял собачью морду в свои руки и аккуратно поднял на себя, заглядывая в глаза. — Ты прятался от меня, а потом заметил что-то неладное, и решил проследить, верно? Господь милосердный, как же хорошо, что с тобой всё в порядке… — выдохнул Хэнк сорвавшимся голосом и прижался лбом к его лбу. — Прости за то, что я крикнул тебе проваливать в тот вечер. Я был не в себе. Я этого совсем не хотел.

В ответ Бродяга несмело лизнул его руку в месте собственного припухшего укуса, с которого Хэнк успел сорвать мешавший пластырь, и виновато тявкнул. Кажется, он извинялся за него.

— Это меньшее, что ты мог бы сделать, — усмехнулся Хэнк. — Теперь мы с тобой оба с ранами, приятель. Но хотя бы обошлись малой кровью, м? — Он посерьёзнел и, глядя псу в глаза, отчётливо произнёс: — Я никогда не причиню никому из нас вред, слышишь? Ни тебе, ни себе. Обещаю.

С пару мучительных мгновений Бродяга смотрел на него неотрывно, не мигая. А затем, будто разом себя отпустив, потянулся мордой вперёд. Хэнк едва успел прикрыть глаза, быстро сообразив, что сейчас его щёки будут беспорядочно атакованы мокрым языком. Он наморщился, но не отстранился, со смехом принимая всю собачью ласку полностью и без остатка. Ещё никогда обслюнявливание лица не казалось ему таким приятным.

Напряжение отступило, позволяя наконец свободно дышать. Хэнк испытал прилив огромного облегчения; даже сердце заколотилось быстрее, но в этот раз — радостно и легко.

Чтобы окончательно закрепить примирение, Бродяга попытался забраться на него, как делал это обычно каждый совместный вечер. Хэнк по привычке уже приготовился сдвинуться и дать ему возможность улечься сверху, однако раненый бок, о котором они оба успели подзабыть, тут же дал о себе знать. Пёс обиженно заскулил от боли, отшатнувшись назад, и понуро улёгся обратно на ковёр.

Тогда Хэнк, недолго думая, стащил на пол диванные подушки и устроил одну из них под головой пса, а на другую лёг сам напротив.

— Отдыхай, малыш, — прошептал Хэнк. — Я полежу здесь, с тобой.

Он запустил пальцы в шерсть у шеи, где точно не мог потревожить рану; в другую руку он аккуратно поймал его лапу и погладил мягкие подушечки. Бродяга, молчаливо следивший за его действиями, прикрыл глаза.

Они лежали так в полной тишине очень долго, иногда поглядывая друг на друга, иногда по очереди проваливаясь в уютную дрёму. Хэнк ласково поглаживал зверя у загривка; время от времени тот поднимал морду, чтобы принюхаться и вновь лизнуть его руку. Через какое-то время их головы и вовсе оказались на одной подушке; чьей — Хэнк даже точно бы не сказал. Он чувствовал мокрый прохладный нос, касавшийся кончиком его собственного, и тёплое размеренное дыхание на своей коже. Он не мог перестать трогать пса, чтобы убедиться, что тот снова здесь, рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Не мог поверить, что воздух, которым он дышит, наполнен запахом, исходящим от самого пса, а не от впитавших его диванных подушек.

Их разлука длилась всего три дня, но Хэнку казалось, что прошла целая вечность. Бродяга разделял с ним это ощущение.

Оставлять здесь его одного и идти в кровать Хэнк сегодня точно не собирался.

В третьем часу ночи Бродяга аккуратно поднялся. Хэнк разлепил сонные глаза, когда его рука мягко соскользнула на ковёр.

— Не надо, не уходи, — попросил он, садясь. — Побудь у меня хотя бы пару дней. Пока не подживёт рана.

Но пёс, пошатываясь, всё равно направился к двери. Хэнку ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти за ним и её открыть. Он понял уже давным-давно, что спорить с этим созданием или препятствовать ему не имело никакого смысла, и научился уважать его решения. Даже если от них у него разрывалась душа.

У двери Бродяга на прощание снова благодарно ткнулся ему в руки, а затем шагнул за порог и, прихрамывая, затрусил прочь.

Хэнку безумно хотелось догнать его и пойти с ним — проводить, проверить, что он благополучно доберётся туда, куда бы ему ни было нужно, — но он знал, что пёс будет против. Проверять Хэнк не стал; зверь и без того сегодня натерпелся, чтобы ещё и ругаться с человеком снова. Поэтому со сжимающимся сердцем он лишь смотрел вслед медленно удаляющейся сгорбленной фигуре до тех пор, пока та не слилась с темнотой ночи.


	4. Люди или звери

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж от [ furiousun](/users/furiousun/profile): https://i.ibb.co/wJ4RdTV/2020-09-10-22-24-33.jpg

На следующий вечер Бродяги на крыльце не оказалось, но у Хэнка появилось откуда-то хорошее, спокойное предчувствие, что с ним всё в порядке, даже несмотря на то, что накануне ему пришлось отпустить того, одного и раненого, в неизвестность. Он оказался прав: пёс вернулся ровно через день — так же, как и всегда, осторожно поскрёбшись в дверь. Хэнк открыл ему так же, как и всегда — незамедлительно.

Повязку Бродяга, разумеется, успел содрать, но рану осмотреть позволил. Хэнк подивился тому, что та уже практически затянулась, и позавидовал скорости животной регенерации. Он только продезинфицировал порез ещё раз, но новую повязку накладывать не счёл нужным. Напоследок, не удержавшись, Хэнк аккуратно и ласково потрепал мохнатое пузо.

— Вот бы и на мне всё заживало как на собаке, — он усмехнулся, стрельнув глазами на свой медленно затягивающийся, по-прежнему поднывающий укус.

Бродяга воспринял комментарий по-своему: потянулся к его запястью и тщательно вылизал розоватые дуги, оставленные его клыками и резцами. Видимо, чтобы всё было честно.

В качестве примирительного жеста в тот вечер Хэнк сам приготовил стейк («стейк мира» — в шутку прозвал он его про себя, но вслух озвучивать не стал, опасаясь очередной ехидной реакции пса на своё остроумие). Он отбил и пожарил его прямо при Бродяге, пока тот слонялся по кухне и путался под ногами, явно считая, что он помогает. Небольшое пиршество, дополненное запечёным картофелем, овощным салатом и свежим хлебом, удалось на славу; они оба наелись до отвала, и по окончанию ужина Хэнк, похлопав себя по пузу, посетовал, что если он будет готовить сам чаще и так же вкусно, то однажды не пролезет ни в одну дверь. На это Бродяга, довольно щурясь, спустил лапы со стола, подошёл к нему и уложил голову на его живот, всем своим видом показывая, что не имеет ничего против увеличения размеров человека в какую бы то ни было сторону и что тот будет нравиться ему любым.

— Главное — чтобы я не забывал кормить и тебя, да? — посмеиваясь, догадливо предположил Хэнк и потрепал его за ушами. Пёс только добродушно фыркнул в ответ. — А как бы тебя научить мыть посуду, не подскажешь?

Мыслей о том, что Бродяга — которому доставалась ровно та же еда, что и человеку — питается слишком роскошно для пса, у Хэнка давно не возникало. Он не одобрил бы разве что его намерение снова полезть без спроса в чужую тарелку, но тот, после первого и единственного раза, таких попыток больше и не предпринимал. Спустя время Хэнку стало понятно, что пёс не просто хочет к себе человеческого отношения — он требует, чтобы человек с ним считался как с _равным,_ потому что сам зверь явно считал себя ему таковым. Бродяга преследовал свою цель абсолютно во всём, и для Хэнка это стало так естественно и очевидно, что перестало вызывать какие-либо вопросы или недоумение. В конце концов, он и сам это стремление прекрасно понимал.

После ужина работать Хэнк не стал, и они провели остаток вечера растянувшись перед телевизором в привычной позе: Бродяга — на Хэнке, Хэнк — на диване, несчастный диван — страдальчески просев до пола, снова с мужеством выдерживая на себе вес двух далеко не маленьких существ. Предварительно Хэнк добыл банку мороженого из морозилки и одну на двоих ложку; пёс, дожидаясь своей очереди с переменным успехом, то и дело нетерпеливо совал в банку свой нос и в результате вымазал всю морду. Хохотать хотелось до слёз, но Хэнк стоически сдерживался, подозревая, что в противном случае в мороженом может оказаться ещё и диван вместе с ковром, да и он сам тоже. Бродяга, впрочем, был вполне доволен сложившейся ситуацией и, когда мороженое закончилось, жизнерадостно слизывал со своего носа остатки растаявшего лакомства длинным вертким языком практически на протяжении всего фильма.

Они смотрели «К-9» — эта находка показалась Хэнку довольно забавной, даже элементарной. История отношений копа и норовистого пса! Как он не додумался включить этот фильм раньше?

Посмеиваясь над тем, как мохнатый персонаж на экране как ни в чём не бывало поглощал чили на завтрак, отбирал пирожное у героя Белуши и игнорировал его приказ пересаживаться на заднее сиденье с переднего, Хэнк не мог не подколоть своего собственного ершистого упрямца.

— Эй, никого не напоминает? — он почесал пса за лениво дёрнувшимся ухом. — Этот Джерри Ли — случаем не твой герой детства? Нет? А кто тогда? Марли? Может быть, Бетховен?

Пёс заелозил на Хэнке, беззлобно урча и не отрывая глаз от экрана. Хэнк порадовался, что за такие шутки его яйцам хотя бы не грозит оказаться в клыкастой пасти, как у плохиша из фильма. Которого, по удивительному совпадению, звали знакомым именем «Бенни».

Когда после трогательно-забавной концовки по экрану поползли титры, они какое-то время полежали в молчании, оба вспоминая недавние события и невольно проводя параллели.

— Может, ты хочешь стать полицейской собакой? — предложил Хэнк то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз. — Конечно, уже поздновато для дрессировки, но, знаешь, возможно, что в свете последних событий для тебя и сделают исключение. Конечно, если я замолвлю за тебя словечко…

Бродяга повернул к нему морду и, подражая псу из фильма, — сам он раньше никогда так не гримасничал — игриво-застенчиво спрятался за лапами. Кажется, он делал вид, что польщён столь заманчивым предложением.

Хэнк хмыкнул, продолжая поглаживать его от лба до холки.

— Жаль, что я не могу познакомить с тобой Коула, — тихо произнёс он, глядя на его лапы. Лапам такие вещи говорить почему-то было проще, чем глазам. — Он полюбил бы тебя ничуть не меньше, чем я.

Одна из лап чуть сдвинулась. Запоздало сообразив, что он ляпнул, Хэнк наткнулся на внимательный взгляд из-под неё.

— Что? — буркнул он, краснея. — Только не надо на меня так смотреть.

Смотреть Бродяга, разумеется, продолжил. Даже, чтобы было удобней это делать, отнял лапы от морды и уложил их Хэнку на грудь, практически касаясь носом подбородка.

Теперь настала очередь Хэнка прятать глаза.

— Вы бы… правда поладили, — проговорил он, глядя в сторону. — Боже, да вдвоём вы стали бы для меня самой настоящей головной болью, — он грустно, но с теплотой на сердце улыбнулся.

Пёс приподнялся, заглядывая ему в лицо сверху. В который раз Хэнк мимоходом подумал, что никогда не встречал настолько осмысленных глаз у зверя; что и говорить — у людей-то такие встречались далеко не всегда. В следующий момент Бродяга с чувством принялся лизать ему щёки, и от такого напора Хэнк, не выдержав, засмеялся, обнимая пса поверх шеи.

По всей видимости, этот порыв можно было расценивать как ответное признание.

✧✧✧

Дожди тем временем зарядили практически без остановок.

Вечерами Бродяга забегал в дверь, недовольно фырча и тут же принимаясь отряхиваться; Хэнк печально озирал художественно созданные им пятна и лужи, тяжко вздыхал и шёл в ванную за феном. Тёплой воздушной струёй он сушил бурую шерсть, встопорщивая её во все стороны так, что пёс становился похож на гигантского ангорского кролика. Выглядел он более чем уморительно; не то чтобы Хэнк делал это специально — оно получалось само собой, — однако не мог с этого не веселиться. Чтобы Бродяга не дулся на него за его смех, Хэнк из солидарности распушивал феном и свои волосы тоже. Пёс впечатлялся каждый раз и с удивлением принимался обнюхивать его всклокоченные седины, словно впервые.

По мере того, как на улице становилось холоднее и мокрее, они всё меньше гуляли и всё больше времени проводили дома. Хэнк никогда не был поклонником промозглой сырости, и Бродяга оказался с ним в этом солидарен. Гораздо больше, чем мокнуть снаружи, ему нравилось опираться передними лапами о подоконник перед окном, заливаемым потоками воды, и глазеть на улицу вместе с человеком, прижимаясь к нему тёплым боком. Пусть это и было нелепое клише, но Хэнк находил в таких минутах что-то пронзительно уютное.

Вечера стали особенно сонливыми, и потому он, соловея от накопившейся за день усталости, отправлялся спать раньше обычного. Бродяга, впрочем, не отставал и шёл в спальню вместе с ним. Когда Хэнк выходил из душа, пёс уже лежал у подножья кровати, устроив голову на лапах, и лениво следил, как человек готовится ко сну. Пока он был вот так, рядом, и Хэнк мог слышать, как он посапывает или ворочается на ковре, ему самому засыпалось спокойнее. Даже несмотря на осознание того, что через пару часов всё равно придётся встать и выпустить зверя наружу.

Правда, иногда стук тарабанящих по крыше капель перекрывал все остальные звуки. Тогда Хэнк на ощупь опускал руку вниз, нашаривая тёплый бок, или приподнимался сам и вглядывался в темноту, чтобы убедиться в том, что Бродяга ещё здесь. По-английски тот никогда не уходил, Хэнк это знал, но какой-то его части всё ещё было боязно, что пса там не окажется.

Именно таким образом в одну из ночей Хэнк и обнаружил, что Бродяга спит, сиротливо спрятав под лапами нос.

— Это бессовестная провокация, ты знаешь? — устало поинтересовался Хэнк, свесившись к нему с кровати.

Пёс вопросительно приподнялся, сверкая в темноте глазами и изображая ангельскую невинность. Но Хэнк знал этого чертяку слишком хорошо.

Он прекрасно помнил, что обещал себе в ту ночь, когда Бродяга впервые остался у него: он не позволит этому зверю оккупировать свою постель. Та до сих была, пожалуй, единственным местом, куда пёс ещё не пытался сунуться ни разу. Даже не просился, хотя Хэнк знал, что тому этого страшно хочется. Видимо, зверь испытывал какое-то особенное уважение к месту, где человек позволял себе отпустить контроль над своим телом и разумом, становясь максимально уязвимым.

Это, однако, не мешало ему давать столь очевидные намёки на то, как его прельщает сакральное ложе. И, даже если они и были непреднамеренными, они буквально вынуждали Хэнка признаться себе в том, чего не хватало этой ночью ему самому.

Он обречённо вздохнул и, прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт, чем это ему грозит в будущем, подвинулся.

— Залезай.

Бродяга оживился и встал на лапы, с некоторым недоверием переводя взгляд с человека на кровать и обратно. Только после того, как Хэнк, подтверждая своё предложение, хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой, тот забрался к нему в постель и улёгся напротив, на нагретое им место.

— Всё, теперь спи, — проворчал Хэнк, укладываясь на вторую прохладную подушку. — Только попробуй теперь пожаловаться, что ты замёрз.

Он проследил, что пёс послушно закрыл глаза, расположив лапы и морду на подушке, и наконец заснул.

То, что он однозначно осчастливил зверя этим решением, Хэнк понял по тому, что тот задержался у него той ночью дольше обычного. В туманную предрассветную серость он умчался лишь незадолго до будильника самого Хэнка.

✧✧✧

Само собой, через пару таких вечеров Бродяга, достаточно быстро теряя остатки скромности, начал захватывать поверхность Хэнка не только на диване, но и будучи на кровати. Начал он, как обычно, с проверенной стратегии «медленно, но верно»: то складывая лапы Хэнку на живот, то засовывая нос под его руку, то прокрадываясь снизу под одеяло и беря в плен его стопы. Однажды пёс так долго вертелся у него в ногах, пытаясь поудобнее на них устроиться, что Хэнк, не выдержав, сел и включил прикроватную лампу.

— Иди-ка сюда, — он поманил виновато притихшего пса руками, и когда тот подался вперёд, взял его под лапы и уложил на себя. — Теперь доволен?

Зверь фыркнул, окончательно наглея от того, что его не только не наругали, но ещё и сделали то, чего он сам пытался добиться более деликатными, как ему казалось, методами. Он вальяжно растянулся на человеке и устроил морду у него на груди, довольно скалясь.

Хэнк покачал головой. От всех этих рокировок и включенного света он совсем растерял сон.

— Ну вот, ты меня разбудил, — с укром произнёс он. — Что будем теперь делать?

Предложение у Бродяги имелось: он ткнулся носом Хэнку в бороду — так он обычно выпрашивал ласки, если не было возможности залезть мордой под ладонь.

— Ну конечно… — пробурчал Хэнк.

Выполняя просьбу, он почесал пса за ушами и под челюстью, отчего тот мгновенно разомлел, затем огладил большим пальцем покоцанную переносицу и в который раз остановил задумчивый взгляд на рассекающем её заметном рубце. Нос Бродяги Хэнк уже давно успел разглядеть во всех мелочах, но ещё никогда не поднимал с ним тему происхождения шрама.

Ему снова вспомнилось, как на днях, проверяя у пса состояние раны, он случайно обнаружил на его теле ещё два новых рубца. Вернее, не новых — они давно заросли и огрубели, — но раньше он их не видел под густой тёмной шерстью. Довольно незаметные, они располагались в районе грудины, чуть правее верхнего конца ножевого пореза. Хэнк решил не акцентировать на находке внимания, однако у него не составило труда сразу опознать их по характерной форме. Он узнал бы такие следы даже на ощупь с закрытыми глазами.

Это были шрамы от пуль.

Бродяга действительно не понаслышке был знаком с огнестрельным оружием, а Хэнк не особенно был рад тому, что убедился в этом ещё раз. Стреляли в него явно на поражение, целясь в сердце; судя по расположению шрамов, зверь выкарабкался тогда только каким-то чудом. Скорее всего, когда в него пальнули, он прыгал на стрелявшего или находился значительно выше — иным образом попасть собаке в такое место было бы трудно.

В том, что стрелявший человек — мерзкий ублюдок, Хэнк не сомневался: без повода Бродяга бы ни на кого не напал. Вероятно, шрам на носу тоже оставил он. Но это было лишь предположение, которое пёс не мог ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть.

— Кто это тебя так? — Хэнк осторожно провёл по старому ребристому следу. Пёс следил за его рукой внимательно, но спокойно. — Люди? Или звери?

Бродяга, разумеется, загадочно промолчал.

— Ты прав, — проговорил Хэнк, скользнув пальцами с мохнатой переносицы обратно к чёрным ушам. — Не важно, кто. Если порой зверь оказывается достойнее человека, в то время как люди ведут себя хуже, чем скоты, — то какая, в сущности, разница, верно? — он хмыкнул и, понизив голос до шёпота, ответил на свой же вопрос, словно вверяя псу огромную тайну: — Верно. Никакой разницы. Нет её, малыш.

Он ободряюще улыбнулся — то ли Бродяге, то ли самому себе, — и тут вдруг заметил, что в звере что-то поменялось. Будто бы слова Хэнка всколыхнули в нём что-то очень, очень важное, но ведомое лишь ему одному. Пёс застыл, не двигаясь; острые уши встали торчком. В зелёных глазах больше не было и капли недавней безмятежности; теперь он смотрел напряжённо, почти настороженно.

Хэнк ненавязчиво, успокаивающе скользнул ладонью ему на загривок. От прикосновения шерсть на нём вздыбилась. Пёс дёрнулся, перебрал лапами. Он будто бы готовился к прыжку или нападению и выжидал момент.

— Что такое? — спокойно спросил Хэнк, не позволяя озабоченности проникнуть в свой голос. Размеренная интонация сейчас играла ключевую роль.

Его мягкий тон подействовал, но только лишь частично. Пёс отмер, моргнул несколько раз, затем издал странный, тоскливый рык и беспокойно завозился на месте. От ладоней Хэнка он увернулся, отказываясь от ласки, чего раньше за ним никогда не наблюдалось; в конце концов, со смурным видом он слез с человека, хотя так усердно добивался права на нём лежать.

Было видно, что он оставался чем-то растревожен. Нахмурившись, Хэнк озадаченно наблюдал за тем, как пёс пытается устроиться на другой половине кровати, однако довольно быстро, намаявшись и только сбив простыню, тот спрыгнул и улёгся на полу.

К двери в ту ночь он отправился гораздо раньше обычного.

✧✧✧

После его ухода Хэнк долго не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он пялился в окно на неполную луну, просвечивающую сквозь пелену низких туч, и пытался понять, что могло вдруг пойти не так. Мысли в голове ворочались туго и неохотно; их путал наполнявший всю спальню запах — всё тот же, знакомый, терпкий и солоновато-сладкий. Необъяснимо притягательный.

Хэнк заметил, что в последние дни его концентрация в доме как будто увеличилась. Кажется, подобное уже случалось в сентябре, спустя какое-то время после их знакомства, и тогда Хэнк списал это на то, что Бродяга просто очень часто у него бывал и обтёр тут собой едва ли не каждый угол. Он был уверен, что с тех пор настолько привык к его запаху, что перестал фокусировать на нём внимание — как привыкают к запаху своего жилища или стирального порошка. Однако, судя по всему, тот действительно со временем ослаб, а сейчас по какой-то причине вернулся с новой силой. Хэнк не был уверен, могли ли тут иметь место какие-то биологические животные циклы — по опыту с Сумо ему прекрасно был знаком период гона у псов, однако это не могло случаться так часто. Да и сам Хэнк мало чем смахивал на течную суку, присутствие которой побуждало бы функционировать специальные железы у самца.

Что, если этот запах имел какое-то отношение к внезапной сегодняшней перемене настроения зверя?

«Какая-то чушь...» — рассеянно подумал на это Хэнк, сразу отбрасывая бредовую мысль погружающегося в сон мозга.

В постели запах ощущался гуще и насыщеннее, чем где-либо ещё, потому что Бродягой насквозь успели пропахнуть простыни, подушки и матрас. Им пахла даже Хэнкова пижама. От этого запаха было не скрыться, но, что было ещё непостижимее — от этого запаха и _не хотелось скрываться._

Уже на грани засыпания Хэнк отвернулся от окна на другой бок, безотчётно притянул к себе соседнюю подушку и зарылся в неё лицом.

В ту ночь впервые за прошедший месяц Бродяга снова ему приснился.

Его запах опять остался с Хэнком и в забытьи. Во сне он исходил от сильной шеи, откинутой назад, ему на плечо; на гладкой коже собиралась испарина, капля за каплей стекая к кадыку. Во сне Хэнк медленно слизывал эти капли, ведя языком наискосок от ключиц до кромки влажных тёмных волос, и гладил ладонью мускулистое плечо, а потом опускался вдоль рёбер до горячего бедра и ниже, к упругим ягодицам, которые вжимались ему в пах. Во сне его руку останавливали своей, оборачивались и заводили её ему за голову, прежде чем уложить на спину, пока рот кривился в ухмылке, приоткрывающей ряд зубов с выступающими клыками. Колено раздвигало Хэнку ноги, вторгаясь между, и сверху опускался тяжёлый торс, наваливаясь так бескомпромиссно и так _знакомо._ Во сне в его собственную шею впивались острые клыки; Хэнк выгибался им навстречу, кладя ладонь на чужой затылок, чтобы пропустить волосы сквозь пальцы.

Но пальцы загребали густой собачий мех.

Из сна Хэнк вынырнул благодаря трели будильника, тяжело и часто дыша. Сразу почувствовав что-то неладное, он резко сел и сдёрнул одеяло. К своему страшному стыду, он обнаружил трусы мокрыми и липкими: словно пубертатный подросток, он кончил во сне. И, более того, член всё ещё мучительно крепко стоял.

Хэнк заставил себя встать и на ватных ногах поплёлся в ванную. Словно в прострации он закинул в стирку перепачканное бельё, включил воду и залез в душ. Лишь когда он сунул голову под тёплые струи, оперевшись рукой о стену перед собой, он постепенно начал приходить в чувство. «Этому можно найти объяснение», — подумал он, глядя вниз на свою не желавшую опадать эрекцию. Сексом он не занимался несколько лет, не считая редких случаев быстрой мастурбации, чтобы снять утренний стояк, — и то если было настроение. Не сказать, что ему очень-то и хотелось трахаться — в последние годы эта потребность стала настолько несущественна на фоне всего остального, что Хэнк практически забыл о её существовании. Видимо, его тело решило наверстать упущенное и сыграть злую шутку, подкинув мозгу максимально абсурдную идею превратить во сне в человека единственное существо, с которым у Хэнка была недавно хоть какая-то физическая близость.

Стараясь не обращать внимание на член, Хэнк взял шампунь и намылил голову, но напряжение в паху было слишком сладким, слишком тягучим. Поколебавшись, он несмело обхватил член намыленной рукой и провёл вдоль, едва не застонав от удовольствия. «Ничего страшного, если я просто дам себе кончить», — подумал он. Он не делал этого уже довольно давно; очевидно, именно против воздержания его тело сейчас и взбунтовалось. В конце концов, он был один, в собственной ванной, и он мог заниматься этим без зазрения совести.

Пообещав себе, что это будет исключительно механическое действо, он начал ласкать себя, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях здесь и сейчас. Всего после нескольких движений по отзывчивому, изголодавшемуся до прикосновений члену от наслаждения потемнело в глазах; бёдра сами собой качнулись вперёд, и Хэнк отпустил себя. Закусив губу, он прикрыл глаза и ускорил темп, практически трахая собственную руку. Когда в голову полезли картины из его сна, яркие, ещё не растаявшие после пробуждения, он уже не смог остановиться.

Глаза он открыл только на грани оргазма, и его взгляд сразу невольно упал вниз, к руке, которой он водил по члену. На распаренной, порозовевшей коже запястья след от укуса Бродяги проступал ярче обычного, багровея двумя неровными полумесяцами. Хэнк сглотнул и отвернулся к шторке, но память тут же услужливо подбросила воспоминание о том, как однажды пёс застал его за ней врасплох. Конечно, сейчас его там быть не могло, но Хэнку всё равно стало не по себе.

Незримое присутствие Бродяги ощущалось в этом доме повсюду; о нём напоминал даже запах грёбаного шампуня, пенистыми ручейками стекающего из Хэнковых волос по всему телу. Образы человека из сна и зверя из реальности накладывались друг на друга, неотвратимо сливаясь в одно целое. Теперь не только член, но ещё и мозг не хотел видеть разницу между ними.

Хэнк вспыхнул и отдёрнул руку от паха. Продолжать он не мог. Нервно рванув на себя переключатель, он безжалостно врубил холодную воду, чтобы смыть наваждение.

✧✧✧

Путаные мысли преследовали его весь день. Чтобы не сидеть в четырёх стенах департамента, после летучки у капитана Хэнк предпочёл побыстрее перебраться из-за стола за руль, чтобы провести рабочее время, мотаясь по городу по служебным делам. Из запланированных на неделю разъездов он специально свалил на сегодня всё, что удалось: быстрая смена обстановки, задач и лиц всегда помогала ему сконцентрироваться и совладать со внутренним раздраем.

Способ сработал безотказно; к середине дня к нему даже вернулся аппетит, напрочь отсутствовавший утром. График был плотный, и потому за обедом он отправился к первому попавшемуся по пути уличному киоску. Правда, во время этого похода ему не удалось избежать небольшого непредвиденного инцидента, который произошёл, пока Хэнк делал заказ. В очередь за ним встал было какой-то мутноватый парень в шапке, надвинутой до самых бровей. Хэнк не обратил бы на него внимания, если бы почти сразу этот тип ни с того ни с сего не отшатнулся от него и не попятился назад. Убегать он, тем не менее, не стал, когда Хэнк его окликнул, и покорно застыл на месте, воровато оглянувшись по сторонам.

Выглядел субъект подозрительно, а Хэнк был научен опытом всегда быть настороже с такими ребятами. Его единственное резонное предположение состояло в том, что он случайно засветил кобуру и значок, когда лез во внутренний карман за бумажником, и потому парень напрягся: волею расписания Хэнк оказался в неблагополучном районе, где копам редко бывали рады. Документы по его запросу тип предъявил сразу и без лишних слов, но пока Хэнк их проверял, он с каждой секундой всё сильнее сутулился, не вынимая рук из карманов, и беспокойно переминался с ноги на ногу. На вопрос, всё ли у него в порядке, парень смог только сдавленно кивнуть. Когда Хэнк вернул ему айди, он ретировался незамедлительно, нырнув в первую же подворотню. Недоумённо проводив его взглядом, Хэнк поставил себе мысленную пометку на всякий случай прогнать имя по базам, когда будет доступ к компьютеру.

В дальнейшем его день, к счастью, обошёлся без эксцессов.

Как он и планировал, девяти насыщенных плодотворной деятельностью часов оказалось достаточно, чтобы к вечеру развеять его сумбурное утреннее состояние. Подъезжая к дому, Хэнк тем не менее всё же ощущал ещё какое-то смятение от предстоящей встречи с Бродягой. Но на крыльце пса пока не было. Он решил воспользоваться этим, чтобы закрепить результат сегодняшнего дня, и тщательно прибрался во всём доме: пропылесосил все ковры, диван и даже кровать, сменил постельное бельё, вымыл полы и хорошенько проветрил все помещения. От запаха Бродяги практически не осталось и следа. Только после этого в его голову окончательно вернулись ясность и спокойствие.

Разбавляло их, разве что, небольшое волнение за пса, который тем вечером так и не появился. Но Хэнк решил, что оно и к лучшему — будет время полностью выкинуть из головы всю ту чертовщину, что сбивала его с толку последние сутки. Этот зверь был ему слишком дорог, и последнее, чего он хотел, особенно в свете их последней ссоры — это чтобы какие-то дурацкие сны вносили смуту в их отношения. Он собирался впредь всё делать правильно, чтобы сохранить их в гармонии — настолько долго, насколько это возможно.

Тогда он ещё не знал, что следующим вечером увидит Бродягу в последний раз.


	5. Существо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж от [ furiousun](/users/furiousun/profile): https://i.ibb.co/DkQ0J59/image.jpg

В тот поздний ноябрьский вечер пёс вбежал с холода в тёплый дом, принёся на себе запах первого снега и приближающейся зимы. На его влажной шерсти стремительно таяли крохотные снежинки.

— Лапы, — привычно напомнил Хэнк.

Пёс послушно рванул в ванную, скользя мокрыми конечностями по паркету. Хэнк последовал за ним, улыбаясь про себя тому, что зверь всё-таки вернулся достаточно быстро после своего странного позавчерашнего побега. Да и выглядел он беззаботно и самоуверенно — совсем как обычно.

— Ну и что это было в прошлый раз? — поинтересовался он у пса, когда вытирал чистые лапы полотенцем.

Бродяга сразу замял тему, начав агрессивно облизывать ему лицо. Смеясь и уворачиваясь от его мокрого языка, Хэнк понял, что тот не хочет возвращаться к былому. Он, в общем-то, не имел ничего против, если всё устаканилось само собой. В точности узнать, что у зверя на уме, ему всё равно дано не было.

У него и самого был секрет от Бродяги, о котором он предпочёл бы лишний раз не вспоминать.

За ужином он озвучил недавно возникшую у него идею:

— Что, если нам с тобой выбраться в поход, когда потеплеет? С Сумо мы раньше часто куда-то ездили... — заметив, как пёс насупился за своей тарелкой, Хэнк исправился: — Прости, я знаю, ты не любишь, когда я вас сравниваю. У нас с тобой всё будет по-другому. Обещаю. Честное скаутское.

Он насмешливо покосился на Бродягу краем глаза. Тот между делом вернулся к поглощению салата, навострив чёрные кончики ушей в его сторону и показывая, что внимает. Хэнк продолжил:

— Я давненько не был на Гуроне. Лет десять, наверное. Разобьём там палатку на берегу, выйдем вместе в озеро, порыбачим… если ты, конечно, от избытка чувств не перевернёшь лодку, — он усмехнулся. — А если и перевернёшь — невелика беда. Тогда искупаемся. Кстати, бегун-то из тебя что надо, а как насчёт плавания? Можем устроить соревнования. Учти, я в этом неплох, в колледже даже занимал первые места... Потом будем сидеть у костра и отбиваться от комаров. Ты пробовал когда-нибудь жареный зефир? Отвратительно вкусная гадость, тебе понравится. Если хочешь, то можешь спать со мной в палатке...

Увлёкшись, он без умолку говорил об этом весь вечер, начав с накидывания идей, чем можно будет заниматься в походе и что стоит с собой взять, и закончив воспоминаниями о всех своих вылазках на природу со времён скаутских лагерей и вплоть до тех, которые он совершал уже с Коулом. Пёс слушал его спокойно, но с интересом, иногда одобрительно гавкая каким-то предложениям или фыркая и недовольно сопя на то, что не вызывало у него большого энтузиазма.

Перед тем, как забираться на кровать, Бродяга немного помедлил, но всё-таки залез. Устроился он, правда, по соседству, а не сверху. Тогда Хэнк, вздохнув, прервал поток своих мечтаний и перешёл к более насущному — к проблеме, которой он пока избегал:

— Расположимся недалеко от города. Если понадобится, убежишь по своим делам. Потом вернёшься обратно, — произнёс он тихо. — А может, даже успеешь позаботиться заранее о том, чтобы никуда не надо было убегать. Ну, что думаешь?

Пёс какое-то время помолчал, а потом негромко рыкнул и положил ему на грудь лапу. Видимо, это значило, что предложение он обдумает.

— Вот и славно, — Хэнк улыбнулся.

Вынашивать далекоидущие планы ему нравилось, но лишь тогда, когда была велика вероятность, что они осуществятся. Он давненько ничего не планировал настолько заблаговременно, и сейчас Бродяга дал ему надежду на то, что всё это не просто пустые мечты. От этого на душе стало легко и тепло.

Ощущая тяжесть крупной лапы на груди, Хэнк осознал, что всего за пару дней снова успел соскучиться по зверю. Он легонько потянул его за эту лапу на себя.

— И давно ты сделался таким скромником? Иди ко мне.

Зверь не сразу, но всё-таки послушался и будто бы нехотя устроился на нём сверху.

Хэнк понял, что с настроением у его мохнатого товарища ещё не всё было гладко. Он попытался снять его напряжение: почесал за ушами и у загривка, затем провёл руками по бокам, на левом ощутив мимоходом проплешину с короткой отросшей шерстью в том месте, где он выстригал её, чтобы обработать рану. Пёс, слава богу, не стал противиться ласке и немного расслабился. Хэнк продолжил умиротворяюще гладить его до тех пор, пока тот не разомлел окончательно, безмятежно растянувшись на нём и прикрыв глаза.

Довольный своим успехом, Хэнк и сам не заметил, как добрался до его поясницы. Бродяга, не открывая глаз, подобрал лапы теснее к бёдрам человека, всем корпусом подаваясь немного вперёд и вынуждая этим пальцы Хэнка съехать ему на круп. Забыв, каким восприимчивым к прикосновениям он может быть у животного, Хэнк легко, не задумываясь, помассировал его у начала хвоста.

Зверь тут же вскинулся, издав странный утробный звук. Но не болезненный и не угрожающий.

Скорее, просящий.

— Тебе это нравится? — прошептал Хэнк, не совсем понимая, зачем спрашивает. В голову пришла мысль о том, что на этом же месте, у основания позвоночника, у Бродяги были бы ямочки, будь тот человеком. Были бы они такими же чувствительными?..

Запоздало Хэнк вдруг осознал, что, несмотря на вчерашнюю уборку, зверь всего за несколько часов снова наполнил своим чёртовым запахом весь дом.

В ответ на вопрос Бродяга наклонился к его лицу и коротко лизнул.

В губы.

Затем слегка отстранился и посмотрел своими умными глазами, полными тоски и какого-то невнятного желания. Глазами существа, в полной мере осознающего происходящее.

И медленно _потёрся_ о него низом живота.

Хэнка бросило в жар.

До него дошло, что он совершил большую ошибку, предложив Бродяге лечь на него сегодня. Затем совершил ещё одну, неосознанно начав ласкать его не так, как следует человеку делать это с собакой.

По факту, он сам дал зверю _разрешение_.

Но разве он сам не поклялся себе ни в коем случае не допускать между ними даже намёка на то, что ему снова снилось по ночам?

Пытаясь скрыть от пса свою неловкость, Хэнк медленно убрал с него руки:

— Уже поздно. Пора спать, — мягко произнёс он. — Тебе лучше слезть с меня, малыш.

Но Бродяга не послушался. Вместо этого он придавил лапами его плечи, лишая возможности двигаться.

— Ну-ка слезь с меня сейчас же, — велел Хэнк уже строже, не учитывая то, что этот зверь никогда не подчинялся приказам, если с ними не совпадала его собственная воля.

Проигнорировав, пёс опустился к его шее и лизнул её медленно, совершенно не по-собачьи, будто бы зная, где и как надо провести языком, чтобы это было приятно. Он уже успел понять, что у Хэнка была очень чувствительная шея — по мурашкам, которые вызывал одним только своим носом. Теперь он откровенно и бессовестно пользовался своим знанием.

Дыхание сбилось. Теряя ощущение реальности, Хэнк безотчётно вцепился пальцами в тёплую шерсть на загривке, притягивая зверя ближе и зарываясь носом в мех. Почувствовав отдачу, тот принялся лизать более напористо.

Хэнк с ужасом ощутил, как у него в штанах начал твердеть член.

Именно это, как ни странно, его отрезвило.

— Хватит, — твёрдо сказал он, беря зверя за холку. — Это не нормально...

Он попытался было отстранить его от себя, как вдруг ощутил, что что-то не так. Густая шерсть редела в его пальцах и куда-то ускользала, словно бы _втягивалась_ в кожу шеи.

Пёс неожиданно поднял морду сам и взвыл. Хэнк выпустил загривок и попытался сесть, видя, что с Бродягой происходит что-то странное. Нет, не просто странное — совершенно невообразимое.

Зверь неестественно прогнулся в пояснице, уперевшись всеми четырьмя лапами по бокам от Хэнка. Его плечи расширялись с пугающим хрустом, шея становилась тоньше; бурая шерсть неравномерными прогалинами втягивалась внутрь по всему телу, обнажая напряжённые, ходящие ходуном мышцы, обтянутые гладкой кожей. Прямо на глазах короткие собачьи пальцы вытягивались, приобретая фаланги и сгибы, превращая передние лапы в человеческие кисти, а задние — в стопы. Звериная морда сужалась, приобретая всё более и более антропоморфные черты. Острые уши округлялись, сдвигаясь ниже, нос уменьшался, пасть превращалась в обычный человеческий рот, в котором были видны стиснутые словно от боли зубы. Животный вой, который издавало это существо, становился всё более похожим на низкий, человеческий стон.

От испуга и потрясения Хэнк не мог пошевелиться до тех самых пор, пока вместо крупной лохматой дворняги над ним не оказался стоящий на четвереньках полностью обнажённый тёмноволосый мужчина. Его грудь ходила ходуном, — он пытался перевести дыхание. Тёмная поросль на груди вместе с волосами на голове была всем, что осталось от бурой шерсти, не считая короткой щетины и курчавой растительности на ногах, в подмышках и паху. Рядом с правым соском виднелись два круглых рубца; от левого вниз и вбок шла длинная розовая полоса от недавно затянувшейся раны. Переносицу рассекал короткий косой шрам.

Неизменными остались только болотно-зелёные глаза, которые он опустил на Хэнка, едва закончились эти метаморфозы.

— Стало немного нормальнее? — спросил незнакомый низкий голос, с хрипотцой, словно после долгого молчания.

Мужчина — совершенно очевидно, что голос принадлежал ему, — криво усмехнулся, вопросительно выгибая одну бровь. Хэнк увидел под приподнятой верхней губой слишком длинный для человека клык.

— Нихрена не стало, — пробормотал Хэнк севшим голосом, ошарашенно разглядывая существо перед собой.

Каждая грубоватая черта чужого лица была неуловимо знакома. Это был человек из его сна, Хэнк узнал его, несмотря на то, что теперь он выглядел совершенно конкретным образом, а не таким, каким его рисовал во сне Хэнков мозг. Но очень, очень на него похожим.

— Кто… _что_ ты такое?.. — выдавил Хэнк, с трудом подбирая слова.

— Можешь продолжать звать меня Бродяга. Мне понравилось, — человек ухмыльнулся, а затем плавно склонился и проговорил ему на ухо, обжигая дыханием кожу: — Или _малыш_. Это понравилось не меньше.

По шее пробежали мурашки от ослепительно яркого дежавю. Вцепившись пальцами в простыню, Хэнк невольно бросил взгляд в окно поверх тёмноволосой макушки. Снегопад закончился, небо расчистилось. В окно светила крупная полная луна. Её бледное свечение казалось ярче жёлтого света прикроватного ночника.

Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, норовя выпрыгнуть из груди. Хэнк не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Человек потёрся носом о его бороду — совсем так же, как делал это, будучи…

— Я слетел с катушек?.. — прошептал Хэнк.

— Ещё нет, — ухмыльнулся Бродяга, снова нависая сверху. — Сейчас слетишь.

Не разрывая зрительный контакт, он взял его правое запястье в свою руку и прижался губами к месту зарубцевавшегося укуса. От нежного прикосновения к раненому месту комната вокруг пошла кругами; если бы Хэнк уже не лежал, у него подкосились бы ноги.

— Ты… — начал было он, не в силах поверить в то, что собирается произнести это всерьёз, но на его губы опустилась горячая ладонь.

От существа исходил жар. Хэнк чувствовал чужую крепкую эрекцию, упирающуюся ему в живот. Вопреки всяческому здравому смыслу он и сам был возбуждён не меньше. Всё тело прошивала блаженная истома от близости разгорячённого обнажённого человека сверху, а от запаха, который источала пылающая кожа, голова шла кругом не меньше, чем от ирреальности происходящего.

— Не говори больше ни слова, — Бродяга скользнул другой рукой между их телами, к его паху, и сжал через ткань пижамы стояк. — Просто останови меня, если ты этого не хочешь.

Хэнк бесконтрольно раздвинул ноги, подаваясь навстречу руке. Даже если это снова был сон, у него больше не было сил сопротивляться. Из его члена действительно вышел бы очень хреновый лжец.

Незнакомцы в его постели бывали нечасто, даже в далёкой бурной молодости — Хэнк никогда не был падок на лёгкий случайный секс с теми, кого видел впервые. Но сейчас перед ним был не незнакомец. Вопреки всяческой логике он даже _не выглядел_ незнакомо. Хэнк знал этого человека. Знал очень хорошо. Ещё несколько минут назад этот человек был бродячим псом, который однажды прибился к нему в парке и к которому он за пару месяцев прикипел сильнее, чем к кому-либо из окружавших его людей — за годы. К которому он уже давно перестал относиться как к зверю, сам не до конца понимая, почему. Про которого ему снились сны, вгоняющие его в краску и заставляющие думать о том, что он больной извращенец.

Теперь наконец можно было это признать: в глубине души Хэнк всегда подозревал, что с Бродягой что-то не так. Просто предпочитал об этом не задумываться, не видя в том нужды. То, что было у них двоих на протяжении двух с лишним месяцев, превосходило по важности все сомнения, подозрения и домыслы.

Наверное, поэтому Хэнку удалось так легко смириться с тем, что сейчас его тянуло к существу в его постели всем телом и всем сердцем.

Всё, что происходило дальше, слилось для него в поток образов и ощущений, подёрнутых сладким дурманом; выхватывать их из реальности было подобно возвращению в сны, которые он стремился забыть, только реальность была острее, ярче, и в неё хотелось погружаться лишь всё глубже и глубже.

Хэнк помнил, как гладил широкую спину от сведённых лопаток до гибкой, прогнувшейся под его ладонями поясницы, пока в его рот жадно вторгался ненасытный язык. Помнил, как нащупал чёртовы ямочки и выпирающий копчик под ними — там, где раньше был длинный мохнатый хвост.

Помнил, как Бродяга, стащив с него бельё, голодно облизнулся, разглядывая лёгший на живот высвобожденный член. Как тёрся о него щекой и зарывался носом в паховые волосы, с жадностью втягивая запах.

Даже человеком он был слишком похож на зверюгу.

— Мне всегда хотелось узнать, как ты пахнешь здесь, — голос вибрировал от плохо сдерживаемого вожделения. — Это даже лучше, чем я себе представлял… — дыхание опалило тонкую кожу, перед тем, как член заглотили до горла, вынуждая зажмуриться от горячей тесноты и застонать, вцепившись руками в простыню.

Хэнк помнил, как после головокружительного минета его рывком перевернули на живот и, разведя ягодицы, мокро и размашисто лизнули между. Как его ноги сами собой разъехались шире, упираясь коленями в матрас и податливо раскрывая зад для грязных ласк. Как сладкое предвкушение зациркулировало по всему телу, отключая мозг клетка за клеткой и заставляя поджиматься пальцы на ногах. Помнил одобрительный полусмешок-полурык позади себя, с которым его шлёпнули по заднице, и животную алчность, с которой в неё затем вжались всем лицом, царапая щетиной, ввинчивая в анус язык, а затем и пальцы, пока он глухо, протяжно стонал, уткнувшись пылающим лицом в подушку.

Помнил, как в какой-то момент его наконец подхватили под бёдра и властно дёрнули на себя, пристраиваясь сзади, дразняще водя членом по ложбинке между ягодицами.

Как у него перехватило дыхание, когда он понял, что его собираются взять _по-собачьи._

И как он обернулся через плечо, ловя взгляд хищно сверкающих глаз, блуждающих по его телу, перед тем, как Бродягу окончательно сорвало с цепи от его негромкого, хриплого _«Ну же, малыш»._

Перед глазами рассыпа́лись искры, пока Бродяга, навалившись сверху и обхватив под животом, вколачивал его в матрас быстрыми сильными толчками. Сквозь собственные стоны и сорванное шумное дыхание Хэнк слышал, как из нутра существа, вгоняющего в него член по самые яйца, рвётся низкий, опасный рык. Рука сама тянулась назад, чтобы запустить пальцы в чужие волосы и убедиться, что за ним по-прежнему человек, а не зверь.

Хэнк не знал, смог бы он остановить его, если бы вместо волос нащупал шерсть.

Не знал, смог бы он остановиться сам.

Первый раз он кончил, когда ему прикусили кожу чуть ниже шеи, _за загривок._ Он бесконечно долго выплёскивался в чужую ладонь, но даже когда в нём не осталось ни капли спермы, его и не подумали прекращать насаживать на по-прежнему твёрдый член. Зализав место укуса, Бродяга откачнулся назад, чтобы сплюнуть вязкой слюной на разработанный, но всё ещё тесный анус, а затем продолжил трахать его медленно, с оттягом, до сладких судорог от попадания по простате, с каждым толчком возвращая возбуждение в расслабленное оргазмом тело.

Бродяга брал его всю ночь. Он кончал Хэнку внутрь, кончал на спину между лопаток, кончал на грудь и живот, выстреливая тугой горячей струёй, а затем наклонялся, чтобы слизать собственную сперму со взмокшей кожи, и жадно, глубоко целовал, будто стремясь запечатать свой вкус на Хэнковых губах, пометить его собой везде и всюду. Хэнк не мог себе представить, как давно его _так сильно_ желали. Бродяга не давал ни малейшей передышки; Хэнк даже не подозревал, что способен выдержать такой марафон в свои пятьдесят три. Быть может, дело было в долгом воздержании и изголодавшемся до секса теле, быть может — в странных феромонах Бродяги, а возможно — в его умении потрясающе трахаться. Так или иначе, на тот момент, когда они, измотанные, мокрые и перепачканные семенем, рухнули на подушки, переплетясь телами, у Хэнка не было никаких сил ни говорить, ни думать.

Бродяга щекотно уткнулся носом в его подмышку, с животным наслаждением втягивая терпкий запах пота. Менять бельё или идти в душ казалось невыполнимой миссией, поэтому Хэнк подтянул одеяло, накрывая им их обоих.

Глаза слипались. Он чувствовал, как навалившаяся вмиг страшная усталость вот-вот заставит его отключиться.

Нужно было успеть сказать самое важное.

Хэнк приподнял лицо Бродяги пальцами за подбородок, побуждая посмотреть на себя.

Теперь он знал его секрет. И, возможно, он немного поехал крышей, но он был готов принять этот секрет, каким бы немыслимым он ни был.

— Только не уходи больше. Останься, — прошептал Хэнк, с нежностью гладя большим пальцем щетинистую щёку. — Кем бы ты ни был. Останься со мной.

Всё остальное они обсудят завтра, когда наконец проснутся утром в одной постели. Они смогут поговорить, и Бродяга всё ему расскажет и объяснит. В этом нет никаких сомнений.

Ведь теперь ему больше незачем убегать.

Ответил Бродяга или нет, Хэнк не запомнил. Последнее, что отпечаталось в его отчаянно ускользающем восприятии реальности — тоскливый взгляд зелёных глаз и ласковая усмешка краем рта, обнажающая выступающие клыки.

Затем его веки опустились, и он провалился в крепкий сон без сновидений, чувствуя восхитительное тепло под боком и умиротворяющее — в груди.

✧✧✧

Когда он проснулся на следующее утро, его встретила зябкая пустота.

На бледном небе, подёрнутом сизыми облаками, брезжил тусклый рассвет. В своей постели Хэнк не обнаружил ни мужчины, ни пса. Никого не нашлось ни под боком, ни на соседней подушке, ни на полу рядом; в складках смятого постельного белья он нашёл лишь несколько бурых шерстинок. На душе когтистыми лапками заскреблось нехорошее предчувствие. Закутавшись в одеяло, Хэнк поднялся с кровати и обошёл весь дом, чтобы в нём убедиться, однако уже на выходе из спальни всё было ясно: он здесь совершенно один.

Вопреки всей абсурдности последних суток голова была на удивление ясной. Всё свидетельствовало о том, что прошедшую ночь Хэнк провёл бурно: об этом красноречиво говорили сбившиеся перепачканные простыни, побаливающие по всему телу мышцы и характерно саднящий натёртый зад, а также несколько новых неглубоких полумесяцев укусов, царапин и синяков, которых Хэнк насчитал с десяток, оглядев себя в зеркале. К тому же, он узнавал эту приятную расслабленность в каждой клеточке тела, которая возникала лишь после нескольких оргазмов и сохранялась даже наутро. Однако состояние удовлетворённости омрачало осознание того, что Бродяга снова ушёл. Будто испарился из тёплой постели, растаяв как мираж прямо из Хэнковых объятий после самой странной, самой головокружительной ночи на свете.

Что могло заставить его так поступить? Неужели в этом и состоял весь его план — утомить Хэнка за ночь так, чтобы у него не осталось никаких сил на расспросы, а потом сбежать?.. Но зачем покидать его теперь, когда в этом больше не было никакого смысла? Когда Хэнк, узнав его секрет и не испугавшись, сам попросил его остаться?

Разве что...

Разве что только Бродяга сбежал потому, что испугался Хэнка сам.

Собравшись духом, Хэнк заставил себя подумать о самом страшном. Бродяга был здесь вчера, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Но... в каком обличьи?

Что если мистическое превращение бродячего пса в охренительного мужчину из сновидений на самом деле было не более чем его, Хэнка, больной галлюцинацией, вызванной усталостью, депрессией, длительным одиночеством или чем бы то ни было ещё? Что если Бродяга всегда был только лишь обычным псом? Пусть чрезвычайно умным, с экзотическими предпочтениями и повадками, обладающим состраданием и обострённым чувством справедливости, но всё-таки — зверем?

И тогда получается, что прошлой ночью Хэнк…

Ему пришлось схватиться за стену, чтобы не упасть на ослабевших ногах.

В силу профдеформации Хэнк в любой ситуации привык рассматривать все возможные, даже самые параноидальные варианты. Конечно, ещё неизвестно, что было безумнее — поверить в то, что Бродяга оказался оборотнем, или допустить возможность того, что прошлой ночью Хэнк занимался сексом с обычным зверем. В любом случае, думать о втором было совершенно невыносимо.

Но даже в этой дикой гипотезе всё равно что-то не сходилось. Хэнк проверил: входная дверь и все окна были закрыты. Для того, чтобы повернуть защёлку на двери, а затем захлопнуть её за собой, необходимы были человеческие руки. Если первое Бродяга, как достаточно сообразительный зверь, ещё мог бы проделать и лапами, то со вторым у него явно возникли бы сложности, потому что дверь открывалась вовнутрь... То же самое касалось и окон — вряд ли он смог бы плотно задвинуть за собой створку. Это давало надежду, что Бродяга всё же уходил от него не псом.

Утешало Хэнка ещё и то, что свежие укусы на спине, плечах, бёдрах и животе отличались от старого на запястье — и формой, и размером, и глубиной. Они были куда больше похожи на человечьи, хотя проколы от клыков и были выражены ярче, чем следы от остальных зубов. Воспоминания о том, в какие моменты Хэнк получал тот или иной из этих укусов, пускали по всему телу жаркие волны, но обида и непонимание, почему Бродяга так с ним поступил, жгли намного сильнее.

Хэнк не мог отделаться от горького ощущения, что больше он не вернётся.

✧✧✧

Бродяга не объявился ни этим вечером, ни следующим.

Хэнк не придумал ничего лучше, чем поднять в департаменте архивы со всеми раскрытыми и нераскрытыми делами, где содержались хоть какие-то упоминания собак, волков, бродячих животных, а также каких бы то ни было мистических существ. К последнему он обычно всегда относился довольно иронически — каких только баек за все годы работы он не наслушался, — однако теперь ему было не до скепсиса.

К сожалению, никаких дельных зацепок ему не попалось, но он продолжал искать — на обеде и в перерывах, приезжая раньше или задерживаясь допоздна, забирая часть материалов с собой и изучая по ночам. От того, чтобы собрать дома шерстинки и отнести в лабораторию для анализа ДНК, Хэнка что-то останавливало; он не был уверен, что это чем-то ему поможет, даже если будут выявлены какие-то отклонения. К тому же, интуиция подсказывала, что у Бродяги наверняка была причина на то, почему он так яростно избегал любого медицинского вмешательства. Главной целью Хэнка было лишь найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, которая помогла бы его отыскать.

В сети тоже не было ничего путного, кроме древних легенд и детских страшилок; в них Хэнк не нашёл объяснения ни притягательному запаху, ни безвредности укусов, ни тому, почему Бродяга становился пусть и необычайно крупным, но всё же псом, а не традиционно — волком. Было непонятно и то, почему он обращался в зверя каждый день, а не только в полнолуние. Ответов не было, а вопросов становилось только больше.

Окончательно запутанный, по вечерам Хэнк слонялся по парку, напоминая себе самого себя несколько месяцев назад, после смерти Сумо. С той лишь разницей, что тогда внутри была глухая пустота от потери, а сейчас его вело слепое, нарастающее отчаяние и нелепая надежда снова, как раньше, встретить пса там. Из-за этой же надежды он не позволял себе пить — Бродяга бы наверняка снова разозлился, если бы, решив вернуться, застал его пьяным. Напиться до отключки Хэнк боялся ещё больше, ведь тогда он рисковал вообще пропустить его возвращение или, что гораздо хуже, даже о нём не узнать. От греха подальше он вылил всё то, что у него оставалось из алкоголя, в раковину.

Однако надежда всё равно угасала с каждым днём.

Всё было тщетно; зверь словно в воду канул. Да и кого нужно было искать? Собаку или человека? Какое обличье для Бродяги было основным? Как и где он мог жить человеком, чем заниматься, как зарабатывать на жизнь? Хэнк даже не знал его настоящего имени, чтобы попытаться пробить его в полицейских базах.

А было ли у него имя?..

Несколько дней Хэнк жил словно в тумане, одержимый поисками того, кто, совершенно очевидно, не желал быть найденным. Это было глупо, но иногда ему начинало чудиться, что Бродяга где-то поблизости. Что он появится вот-вот, с минуты на минуты. Наверное, это был какой-то остаточный рефлекс, потому что по вечерам это чувство становилось острее. Перед сном, невзирая на то, какая была погода, он накидывал на плечи куртку и выходил на крыльцо, где, садясь на ступень, доставал сигареты и закуривал, напряжённо вглядываясь во мглу безлюдного района. Дверь в дом он нарочно не закрывал; льющийся из неё тёплый свет, казалось, был единственным светлым пятном во всём мире. Пару раз ему мерещилась неясная тень, мелькавшая вдалеке, и он, вздрагивая, рывком поднимался на ноги. Однако на его оклик никто не выходил, а тени при приближении оказывались облетевшими ветвями кустарника, колышащимися от ветра, или садовыми инструментами, прислонёнными к стене.

По истечении двух недель пришло ощущение растерянности, а за ним — тягостное оцепенение. Чем больше Хэнк, гипнотизируя глазами своё запястье, прокручивал в памяти прошедшие месяцы, тем больше ему казалось, что он, возможно, действительно сбрендил. Он что, разговаривал с псом, как с человеком? И всерьёз верил, что понимал его «собачий» язык? Готовил ему на ужин то же самое, что себе? Просил прощения за свой срыв и позволял забираться к себе в кровать? А затем — поверил в то, что зверь, которого он сам в своей голове наделил человеческими чертами, действительно оказался человеком?..

Может, ему пора было искать по всему городу не мистическое существо из страшных сказок, а хорошего психиатра?

Не потерять разум окончательно пока помогали заживающие следы укусов человеческих зубов на теле, но и они быстро затягивались, не оставляя после себя даже рубцов. Хэнк утыкался лицом в подушки, пытаясь уловить ускользающий запах зверя, но по мере того, как тот постепенно выветривался из его дома, всё сложнее и сложнее было поверить в то, что Бродяга вообще когда-то существовал в его жизни.

✧✧✧

В конце концов всё начало казаться бессмысленным. На автопилоте Хэнк продолжал жить своей повседневной жизнью: водить машину, курсируя между работой и домом, отвечать на дежурные вопросы коллег, выезжать на места преступлений, проводить допросы и заполнять тонны отчётов, хотя больше и не понимал, для чего он всё это делает. Возвращаться после этого домой ему снова было не к кому.

В супермаркете он машинально клал в корзину две порции холодных ужинов и обнаруживал это, уже выйдя за пределы касс. К концу третьей недели его морозилка была до отказа забита едой, которую Хэнк едва ли был в состоянии есть. Однако он ел — вернее, заставлял себя жевать и глотать, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни удовольствия. Обещание, которое он дал однажды Бродяге, а заодно и самому себе, он выполнял, — хотя ему и казалось, что он давал его призракам. Вредить себе ему не хотелось — ни напрямую, ни косвенно. Ему вообще ничего не хотелось.

Внутренняя рутина департамента проходила для него фоном. Погружённый в мрачные мысли, Хэнк активно в ней не участвовал, общаясь с сослуживцами исключительно по регламенту. Работа хоть немного позволяла отвлечься от мутной давящей тоски, поэтому он предпочитал сосредоточиться исключительно на ней и отстраниться от всего побочного. Важная информация дошла бы до него в любом случае; выносить пустой трёп ему было невмоготу.

Потому, когда Джеффри делал перед коллективом очередное объявление, он слушал вполуха, даже не пытаясь разглядеть эпицентр внимания поверх голов коллег.

Лишь несколько слов заставили его оторваться от своего рабочего монитора и прислушаться.

— ...обособленно от нас, по собственной инициативе изучал дело нашего киднеппера. Думаю, все вы прекрасно помните этот кейс, — говорил капитан. — Именно от него мы получили несколько ценных идей.

Имя Хэнк не расслышал, но до него дошло, что Джефф представляет коллективу нового сотрудника. За стеной из спин мало что было видно; отложив планшет, он медленно поднялся из-за стола.

— Твоя информация нам тогда очень пригодилась, сынок, — голос капитана стал на толику мягче. — Уж не знаю, почему в тот раз ты предпочёл не афишировать своё участие, но когда неделю назад ты подал прошение о переводе, я, конечно, не смог тебе отказать…

Перед глазами у Хэнка пронеслись воспоминания о длинных вечерах на диване в обнимку с бумагами и планшетом. Тепло шерстяного бока, прижимающегося к его собственному. Любопытная морда, просовывающая нос ему под локоть. Анонимная наводка утром после бессонной ночи, когда пёс не пришёл к нему накануне...

В груди зашевелилось робкое предчувствие. Не веря своим ушам, неслушающимися ногами Хэнк шагнул в толпу перед кабинетом капитана.

— Так или иначе, я рад приветствовать тебя в рядах Центрального департамента. Здесь у тебя будет ещё больше поводов себя проявить. Уверен, мы прекрасно сработаемся.

Оказавшись в первых рядах слушающих, Хэнк увидел капитана, который пожимал руку молодому мужчине в коричневой кожаной куртке с капюшоном. Последний стоял к нему спиной, однако сердце у Хэнка гулко затрепыхалось лишь от одного взгляда на тёмную макушку и завитки отросших волос у шеи.

Когда народ вокруг постепенно начал расходиться, он не смог сдвинуться с места.

— У меня есть некоторые соображения на твой счёт, — обратился капитан к новичку уже тише. — Зайди ко мне, как устроишься на своём месте. Хэнк… — тут Джефф заметил его, замершего от них в двух шагах. Мужчина в куртке обернулся. — Хорошо, что ты подошёл. Я хотел вызвать тебя чуть позже, но раз уж вы оба здесь...

Голос Джеффа перекрывал шум крови в ушах; забыв как дышать, Хэнк не мог оторвать взгляд от переносицы, на которой белел старый косой шрам.

— ...и в последнее время взвалил на себя кучу дел. Инициативу я всегда поощряю, ты знаешь, но нагрузка слишком велика для одного сотрудника. Даже для такого, как ты... — гулко доносилось откуда-то со стороны. Хэнк слышал Джеффри будто из-под толщи воды, пока насмешливые зеленоватые глаза, прищурившись, разглядывали его с головы до ног. — ...словом, я решил, что тебе не помешает напарник. Разреши представить тебе нашего нового детектива. Полагаю, вам предстоит довольно тесное сотрудничество.

— Надеюсь на это, капитан, — произнёс хрипловатый голос. — Рад наконец познакомиться с вами, лейтенант Андерсон. — К Хэнку сделали шаг навстречу и протянули ладонь. — Меня зовут Гэвин. Гэвин Рид.


	6. Эпилог. Воздух

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж от [ furiousun](/users/furiousun/profile): https://i.ibb.co/hdsQs5P/photo-2020-09-29-17-17-09.jpg

_Полгода спустя_

Со стороны меланхоличного Гурона дул лёгкий ветерок, едва тревоживший зеркальную водную гладь и полог открытой палатки. На горизонте вставало солнце, сразу попадая в плен кудрявых оранжевых облаков. Из-под их тонкой завесы оно не палило и не ослепляло, и потому утренняя свежесть приятно бодрила, снимая сонливость как рукой даже в такой ранний час.

Хэнк выскреб до дна содержимое консервной банки, отправляя его в походный котелок над костром, где только что закипела вода, и помешал свой бесхитростный суп. Затем отхлебнул из кружки с дымящимся чаем, поглядывая в сторону леса. Гэвин вот-вот должен был вернуться. Он оставил Хэнка пару часов назад ещё по темноте, чтобы успеть к его подъёму вдоволь выгулять свою звериную сущность. Порой случались казусы, и лучше было заранее перестраховаться. Например, вчера он едва не утопил спиннинг, выпавший из рук, которые в приступе его рыболовческого куража внезапно начали трансформироваться в лапы.

Хэнк не сдержал улыбки, вспоминая эту картину. А ведь поначалу тот сам уверял, недовольно залезая в лодку, что ловить рыбу — это удел кошачьих. «Упрямая зверюга», — с нежностью подумал он.

На лоно природы они выбрались три дня назад, хотя выбить отпуск одновременно для них обоих оказалось непросто. Джеффри, кажется, уже давно догадался об их неуставных отношениях, но, к счастью, предпочитал закрывать на это глаза, пока их тандем успешно справлялся со львиной долей расследований департамента. Назначая их напарниками, капитан не мог даже вполовину предугадать, насколько эффективным окажется дуэт, в котором обострённые полузвериной природой инстинкты молодого детектива накладывались на сдобренный немаленьким послужным списком и множеством самых разнообразных связей опыт лейтенанта. За высокую раскрываемость Фаулер даже делал скидку Гэвину на непростой характер, приносивший порой массу неприятностей. За неё же — да и просто по старой дружбе — он всё-таки со скрипом согласился выделить им в середине мая аж целую неделю.

Их вояж Гэвин окрестил «"Горбатой горой" с налётом "Человека-волка"»; «Сорок первого года, чёрно-белый, главный герой похож на Чубаку», — подсказал он, закатив глаза, когда Хэнк попытался озадаченно припомнить хоть что-нибудь про второе название. Сам-то Гэвин, разумеется, пересмотрел все существующие в мире фильмы про оборотней — в основном, конечно, чтобы веселиться с того, как далеки они от его действительности. Хэнк мог бы начать что-то подозревать про него и раньше, если бы ему в голову взбрело включить в их совместные вечера хотя бы один. Смешнее всего было то, что он даже не подозревал, насколько был близок к правде, придумав называть увязавшегося за ним пса Бродягой. Гэвин рассказывал, что в тот момент он чуть не струсил и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы тут же не унестись наутёк. К счастью, он быстро понял, что Хэнк ляпнул это без задней мысли. Потом он клялся, что если бы Хэнк додумался назвать его Лунатиком, то стал бы свидетелем самого стремительного собачьего бега в истории.

На западном берегу, где они остановились, было довольно безлюдно, однако в нескольких милях к югу располагались кемпинги и базы отдыха. Хэнк понадеялся, что Гэвин, забывшись, не убежал на их территорию. Крупные хищники, вроде лис или волков, обитали дальше и не показывались на глаза людей, поэтому свободно разгуливающий по этим краям волкоподобный пёс мог бы переполошить всю округу. В звериной шкуре Гэвин действительно имел вид довольно устрашающий, и непривыкший очевидец мог бы принять его за дикого волка; Хэнк до сих пор охреневал с того, насколько надо было быть безбашенным в вечер их первой встречи, чтобы не только не испугаться такого существа, но даже позвать за собой. Впрочем, как шутил потом Гэвин, сейчас Хэнк с этим самым существом спал в одной постели, так что было сложно сказать, стал ли он с тех пор хоть чуточку разумнее.

По крайней мере, осведомлённее за прошедшие полгода Хэнк точно стал: теперь он знал довольно много про ещё один мир, скрывающийся в тени, как и преступный, — мир полулюдей-полузверей. Гэвин рассказал, что способность обращаться передалась ему от матери; та с самого детства учила его мастерству справляться со своей животной половиной, живя среди людей. Половина эта у неё была, как и у сына, собачьей, но кроме их вида по всей планете существовало огромное множество оборотней самых разнообразных обличий и величин — от барсов и медведей до горностаев и куниц. Звери, в которых могли трансформироваться оборотни, всегда были исключительно хищными. Истоки этой особенности определить было уже практически невозможно. Сам Гэвин предполагал, что травоядные оборотни, вероятно, когда-то и существовали, однако попросту не сумели сохранить свой род до нынешних дней. Волчья кровь в нём, к слову, всё же текла — досталась ему от прадеда, который был настолько самонадеян, что посмел обрюхатить оборотня-волчицу. Дерзостью Гэвин пошёл, видно, тоже в своего прародителя.

Геном оборотня проявлялся только в крови звериной сущности, и потому Гэвин всегда так яро протестовал против походов к ветеринару. Обычный анализ мог выявить неладное, а это было слишком рискованно: он подверг бы опасности не только себя, но и всех своих далёких сородичей, вынужденных, как и он, держать свою природу в тайне от общества, которое вряд ли способно было их принять.

Чтобы обуздать свою животную половину, не позволяя ей бесконтрольно вырываться в самые неподходящие моменты, Гэвину достаточно было время от времени выпускать её на свободу. Сбрасывать накопившуюся энергию эффективнее всего было сразу после заката или перед самым рассветом. Для этой цели Гэвин всегда выбирал пустынные лесопарки на окраинах, в одном из которых он и повстречался с Хэнком. Тогда он как раз возвращался к тайнику со своей одеждой, чтобы превратиться обратно в человека — таких местечек у него было раскинуто несколько по разным районам, ибо, живя в городе, он был вынужден соблюдать огромную осторожность. Хэнк немного переживал, что здесь, вдали от цивилизации, с непривычки он мог легко потерять и бдительность, и счёт времени, дурея от свежего воздуха и живописных просторов.

Впрочем, в то же время он прекрасно понимал оборотня: он и сам тут немножко дурел.

Пока солнце над озером медленно ползло всё выше, а на опушке никого не виднелось, Хэнк задумчиво разглядывал точечный шрам от укуса на своём запястье. Это стало его новой привычкой: всё равно что посматривать на часы. След от раны не нарывал, даже не пощипывал — значит, с Гэвином всё было хорошо.

Хэнку всего дважды довелось ощутить в рубцах лёгкое покалывание. В первый раз это было в парке, когда Бенни полоснул Гэвина ножом; тогда он не обратил на это внимания, списав на обычную боль в свежей ране, и лишь много позже сопоставил эти факты в голове. Во второй раз это случилось пару месяцев назад, когда Гэвин, убежав далеко за окраину города, нарвался на небольшую стаю койотов — обычных, не оборотней, — и умудрился с ними подраться. Тогда Хэнк определил источник боли в шраме сразу же; вот уж когда он воистину почувствовал себя грёбаным Гарри Поттером.

Он предпочёл бы, чтобы этими двумя случаями всё и ограничилось, однако, что ни говори, это было хорошим подспорьем для человека, который жил с полузверем. Узнавать через боль в шраме о его состоянии, когда тот находился вне зоны досягаемости, было лучше, чем не иметь шрама вообще. Потому что если бы укус внезапно исчез с его кисти, будто его там никогда и не было, это означало бы лишь одно. Хэнк не хотел об этом даже думать; той ночью, мрачно обрабатывая Гэвину ссадины после драки с койотами, он очень убедительно попросил сделать ему одолжение и беречь свою мохнатую задницу как зеницу ока, иначе этой самой заднице не поздоровится уже от рук самого Хэнка.

Рид, конечно, не преминул тогда возможностью похабно пошутить на этот счёт, однако просьбе благоразумно внял — слишком уж хорошо он понимал беспокойство за любимые задницы.

✧✧✧

Про метку Гэвин рассказал ему едва ли не первым делом, когда, справившись с шоком от их встречи в департаменте лицом к лицу, они нашли место поговорить. Выслушав его историю и пытаясь переварить услышанное, Хэнк не нашёл ничего лучше, чем спросить о том, почему он сам ещё не стал оборотнем после его укуса.

Гэвин тогда легко рассмеялся, а затем взял его руку в свою и отодвинул манжету рубашки с запястья.

— Укус не превращает, — объяснил он, большим пальцем невесомо проводя по шраму от собственных зубов. Ладони у него были очень тёплые. — Но у тебя он — метка. Она означает, что я привязал тебя к себе. Навсегда. Я бы не оставил тебя, даже если бы ты не пошёл меня искать после того, как я спёр револьвер. И даже если бы ты испугался моего превращения и прогнал меня в нашу последнюю встречу, я бы не смог уйти. Я всегда был бы где-то поблизости, чтобы присматривать за тобой. Просто не показывался бы на глаза.

— Вы в ответе за всех, кого укусили? — грустно улыбнулся Хэнк.

Гэвин покачал головой.

— Не за всех. Метка закрепляется только за теми, кого оборотень укусил не во вред, а во благо. И если бы её увидел или почуял другой оборотень, он бы тебя не тронул и впредь обходил бы за версту.

Хэнку вспомнился странный тип у уличной закусочной, который шарахнулся от него как от прокажённого и вёл себя слишком нервно рядом с ним. Его озарила догадка, и Гэвин её подтвердил: судя по описанию, тот парень действительно был его сородичем, и тогда Хэнк засветил перед ним вовсе не свои атрибуты копа, как он был уверен, а свежую метку под задравшимся рукавом.

— То есть я, вроде как, твоя добыча? — уточнил Хэнк.

— Если хочешь, можем называть это так, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Хотя на самом деле скорее это я принадлежу тебе, чем ты — мне.

Хэнк нахмурился, прикидывая в уме, какое количество людей за свои тридцать шесть лет мог понадкусывать «во благо» неугомонный оборотень.

— И сколько таких меченых тобой ещё ходит по Детройту? — с подозрением спросил он.

Гэвин ухмыльнулся краем рта, сразу поняв, о чём подумал Хэнк.

— Никого, кроме тебя, — успокоил он. — Обычно мы метим так своих близких, чаще намеренно, но иногда — случайно. Раньше я был связан такой же меткой с матерью, она была у меня вот здесь, — он похлопал себя сзади чуть ниже шеи. — Мама случайно прокусила мне кожу, когда тащила ещё щенком, унося ноги от браконьеров в Шервуде. Ей было так страшно за меня, что она не рассчитала силы. Так же, как и я с тобой тогда... — он запнулся, напряжённо хмуря брови.

Теперь, когда Хэнк знал, благодаря кому их рабочей группе удалось поймать похитителя детей, он в полной мере смог осознать, что почувствовал Гэвин в тот паршивый вечер. После того, как он тайно поспособствовал раскрытию тупикового дела, которое не давало его человеку спокойно спать ночами, оборотень рассчитывал встретить его вовсе не вдрызг пьяным и практически готовым совершить непоправимое. Всех подробностей оборотень на тот момент не знал, потому увиденное для него действительно было практически равносильно предательству.

— Послушай, мне бы хотелось, чтобы эту метку ты получил от меня однажды с собственного согласия. При других обстоятельствах, — признался Гэвин. — Сам я выбрал тебя гораздо раньше, ещё до укуса. Меня тянуло к тебе с того самого момента, как ты поманил меня за собой в нашу первую встречу. И сейчас тянет. Это звериное, не знаю, как объяснить... Но из-за этого я в тот раз и не смог с собой совладать.

На протяжении всей своей жизни Гэвин всегда был одиночкой. Потому он и сам не оказался готов к тому, что страх за чужую жизнь будет таким же животным, как инстинкт собственного выживания. Но он знал, почему это произошло.

С момента знакомства с Хэнком он стал превращаться чаще, чем того требовала звериная природа. Для сосуществования с ней в гармонии хватало пары-тройки раз в неделю, а он делал это едва ли не ежедневно. Ко всему прочему, в личине пса он находился довольно продолжительное время — только лишь потому, что Хэнк был привязан именно к ней. Огромного труда Гэвину стоило покидать его дом каждую ночь; ещё сложнее было уговаривать себя делать хотя бы короткие перерывы между их встречами, которые были необходимы для того, чтобы его звериная половина не начала побеждать человеческую.

Ему доводилось встречать оборотней, не сумевших вовремя сменить обличье или же по своей воле выбравших такое бытие навеки. Со временем в них уже не оставалось ни капли человеческого: это были обыкновенные звери, ведомые лишь животными инстинктами. Один из таких «бывших» оборотней смертельно ранил его мать, когда Гэвин был ещё подростком; меньше всего на свете он хотел им уподобиться.

Однако его попыток ограничить время встреч с человеком было недостаточно, и постепенно он начал замечать за собой тревожные симптомы. Срыв Хэнка был не единственным случаем, когда он потерял над собой контроль. Именно по этой же причине ему было так непросто прийти в себя после приступа ослепляющей животной ярости, с которой он набросился в парке на несостоявшегося насильника. Гэвин смог тогда совладать с собой лишь благодаря успокаивающему голосу Хэнка и пониманию сквозь пелену гнева, что человек вернулся за ним сам. И только присутствие Хэнка тогда не позволило внезапному ранению спровоцировать прямо там же мгновенный рецидив.

А порой Гэвин ловил себя на том, что принять звериный облик навечно уже не кажется ему такой уж плохой идеей. Ведь тогда он сможет быть рядом с Хэнком всегда.

Это начало не на шутку его пугать. И, поскольку о расставании с человеком он не мог даже помыслить, то постепенно он начал смиряться с тем, что однажды придётся рискнуть и открыться ему.

— Ты не представляешь, столько раз я рисовал себе в голове этот момент, — Гэвин с горечью усмехнулся. — Иногда ты говорил такие вещи, что мне начинало чудиться, что ты всё знаешь. Мне хотелось в это верить, но я знал, что это не так. Поэтому я хотел сначала всё продумать. Сделать это правильно, чтобы ты был максимально готов. Но потом я всё-таки сорвался. Той ночью... — его голос понизился, хотя они были одни и никто не мог их слышать. В зелёных глазах блеснуло пламя. — ...ты _так_ смотрел на меня. И _так_ касался...

— Это всё твои грёбаные феромоны, — проворчал Хэнк, отчаянно пунцовея.

Чем ближе полнолуние, объяснил ему Гэвин, тем сильнее животная половина оборотня. С его приближением всё гуще и насыщеннее становится запах, который они источают для обозначения своей территории и привлечения партнёров для спаривания. Последнее, по заверениям Гэвина, было пережитками прошлых варварских времен, однако природа, так или иначе, была слишком сильна, чтобы её можно было игнорировать, а феромоны были хорошим подспорьем в формировании устойчивого союза. Именно в эти периоды у Хэнка, подкреплённая их мистическим действием, обострялась его собственная интуиция, и ему снились яркие, невероятно детальные сны, вводящие его в замешательство.

По словам Гэвина, найти человека, которому оказался бы приятен запах оборотня, было большой редкостью, к тому же феромоны лишь подкрепляли изначальную симпатию, а не становились её причиной. Поэтому тот факт, что Хэнка так привлекал его запах, будоражил Гэвина не меньше, чем сам запах человека. Ему хотелось быть ещё ближе, ещё теснее; хотелось оставить свой пахучий след на нём повсюду. Хэнк не был против, и Гэвин это обожал.

— То есть большинство этот запах отталкивает? — уточнил Хэнк, а затем картинка вдруг сложилась, и он спрятал лицо в руках. — Господь всемогущий, а я-то надеялся, люди отшатываются от меня из-за хмурой рожи… И как оно пахнет для других?

Гэвин хохотнул.

— Знаешь запах мокрой псины?

— О боже, — простонал Хэнк.

— Не совсем так, но зверем я пахну… специфически, — Гэвин довольно ухмыльнулся. — Для одних запах просто тошнотворный, другие его даже не чувствуют. А кому-то он очень даже нравится, как я погляжу. — Он выразительно вскинул брови.

Хэнку на мгновение очень захотелось ему вломить.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что я чуть было не поверил в то, что занимался сексом с собакой?! — вскинулся он.

Рид хитро прищурился.

— Я всё гадал, решишься ли ты переступить грань.

— Ты что, испытывал меня?! — возмутился Хэнк ещё больше.

— Помнишь, однажды ты сказал, что, мол, нет никакой разницы — зверь или человек… — продолжил подначивать Гэвин. Инстинкт самосохранения у него в тот момент куда-то запропастился.

— Слова вырваны из контекста! — протестующе воскликнул Хэнк. — И вообще, это не честно, знаешь? Ты ведь не зверь на все сто процентов... Хотя и ведёшь себя порой как исключительная козлина!

Гэвин вызывающе оскалился.

— Наполовину пёс, наполовину козёл… — протянул он. — Вот ты и попался, Хэнк Андерсон. Как ни крути, твои предпочтения всё равно вызывают вопросы.

Он не выдержал и заржал. Хэнк закатил глаза.

— У кого ещё из нас двоих более всратое чувство юмора… — пробормотал он, немного успокаиваясь.

Гэвин хмыкнул, вновь серьёзнея.

— Так или иначе, — он потёр переносицу по линии косого шрама. — Я видел, как тебя терзало то, что ты чувствуешь. А ещё незадолго до той ночи ты фактически признался мне в том, что любишь меня… Чтоб ты понимал, Хэнк, я не тот… человек, которому часто такое говорят. И если бы ты только знал, как мне надоело быть с тобой только псом... — на его лбу собрались болезненные морщины. — Это лишь часть меня, а я хотел быть с тобой любым, полностью. Таким, какой я есть.

Той ночью, в их второе полнолуние, Гэвин Рид шёл ва-банк, выпустив своё животное влечение из-под контроля. А после — пришёл в ужас от того, что натворил. От того, что Хэнк так легко с этим смирился. От того, как поддался, даже не подозревая, какой непоправимый вред ему были способны причинить. Нанесённые в порыве страсти царапины и укусы могли задеть вены или артерии, будь они хоть немного глубже. А Гэвин _мог_ сделать их глубже — кровь Хэнка дурманила его не меньше, чем запах. Гэвин понял, что подвергает его опасности, просто находясь рядом и сходя от него с ума.

И тогда он решил, что им обоим будет лучше, если он как можно быстрее уберётся от человека подальше.

Он знал, что будет чудовищно больно — ведь теперь у Хэнка была его метка. Даже будучи человеком ему хотелось забиться в угол и скулить от сосущей пустоты, на которую он обрёк сам себя. Чтобы отвлечься от мучительного состояния, в своём участке на другом конце города он попытался с головой окунуться в работу. Услышав о его способе преодолевать душевные терзания, Хэнк не удержался от невеселого смешка: в этом они с ним оказались так похожи. Звериная сущность чувствовала тоску в тысячи раз острее, и поэтому Гэвин держался от обращения так долго, как только мог, — зная, что иначе сразу же помчится обратно и снова не сможет устоять. И тогда всё пойдёт насмарку.

Прошла целая неделя, прежде чем он набрался на это духу. Не проведать Хэнка в тот же вечер он не мог, поэтому, тщательно контролируя себя, он тайно подобрался к его дому, используя окольные пути в обход парка.

Сомнения в правильности принятого решения стали одолевать Гэвина практически сразу. Он наблюдал издали, как каждый вечер Хэнк курил на крыльце, с надеждой всматриваясь в темноту; провожал его невидимой безмолвной тенью, пока тот часами бродил по парку впотьмах; через незадёрнутые шторами окна он видел, как Хэнк засыпал, уткнувшись носом в диванные подушки, и как замирал порой за кухонным столом над своим нетронутым ужином, остекленевше пялясь в пустоту. Это зрелище оказалось ещё болезненнее, чем быть от него на расстоянии.

Самым невыносимым было осознавать, что человек с его меткой и сам смутно чувствовал его присутствие. Так Хэнк узнал, что его интуитивное ощущение, появившееся из ниоткуда на второй неделе разлуки, было правдивым: все эти дни Гэвин действительно был рядом, таясь где-то неподалёку, но не слишком близко, — аккурат чтобы не быть замеченным и самому не поддаться соблазну выйти к нему. Пару раз он, правда, чуть было себя не раскрыл, но ему всегда удавалось вовремя сбегать, с каждым футом вновь ослабляя их связь. Хэнк был слишком подавлен, чтобы продолжать следовать за растворявшимся в воздухе неясным предчувствием.

Убегая, Гэвин раз за разом прокручивал в голове последние услышанные от него слова — слова, которыми тот просил его остаться. «Кем бы ты ни был», сказал Хэнк. Гэвин успел узнать характер своего человека и знал, что тот никогда не был глупцом и авантюристом. Тем не менее, и его слова, и то, что Гэвин видел теперь день за днём, говорили об одном: Хэнку плевать, кем на самом деле был незнакомый пёс, самоуверенно влезший когда-то в его жизнь. Хэнк _уже_ принял его однажды.

Может быть, он смог бы принять его снова.

Так уж вышло, что наполовину Гэвин был зверем, а на вторую половину — человеком, который порой принимал не менее огульные решения.

Так что в конце концов он решил попытаться вернуться.

— Я… далеко не подарок, Хэнк. Я пойму, если теперь ты боишься меня или не захочешь меня больше видеть, — проговорил Гэвин, завершая свой рассказ. — Отзову прошение. Капитан, конечно, меня за это не похвалит, у меня и без того довольно спорные рекомендации. Вероятно, он даже меня уволит... — он отвёл глаза и вдруг нервно рассмеялся. — Впрочем, увидеть твоё лицо того стоило!..

Гэвин попытался было отодвинуться, но Хэнк не пустил, сжав его ладонь в своей. Он отчётливо увидел скрывавшиеся за этой бравадой неуверенность и страх. Это была самая обычная защитная реакция на длительный стресс.

Катастрофически человеческая реакция. Даже немного детская.

Господи, подумал Хэнк, да он же ещё совсем пацан...

— Ты всегда рубишь с плеча, а потом расхлёбываешь? — поинтересовался он.

— Нет, — Гэвин мотнул головой, всё ещё избегая смотреть ему в лицо. — Только с тобой. Но это мои проблемы.

Тут уже Хэнк не выдержал.

— Ты всё-таки фантастический засранец! — выпалил он в сердцах, сморгнув досадно проступившие слёзы. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что хрен ты мне теперь что-то отзовёшь? Я узнал твоё полное имя и место работы, без труда найду и адрес, чёрта с два ты снова от меня скроешься, слышал?..

Когда он замолк, Гэвин скосил на него глаза. Он выглядел подозрительно довольным.

— Ты скучал по мне, — констатировал он.

Будто бы в этом можно было сомневаться!

Хэнку снова захотелось вмазать ему со всей дури, чтобы прочистить человеческие мозги, которые, видимо, снова засорились от длительных превращений. Правда, в следующий момент это желание благополучно разбилось о шёпот, которым Гэвин неверяще повторил:

— Ты правда скучал по мне...

Хэнк сглотнул застрявший в горле ком.

— Скучал, — выдохнул он. — Я чуть не свихнулся, мохнатая ты скотина. Я так по тебе скучал…

✧✧✧

Из омута памяти Хэнка выдернул приглушённый треск веток, донёсшийся со стороны леса.

— Да неужели, — проворчал он, приставив ладонь козырьком и вглядываясь вдаль.

Вскоре из-за деревьев вынырнула знакомая косматая фигура и огромными пружинистыми прыжками помчалась к стоянке. Зверь тараном нёсся прямо на него и даже не думал тормозить. Хэнк понял, что если не успеет вовремя встать, то тот повалит его прямо в мокрую траву, как это уже происходило вчера и позавчера. Принимать ванны из росы Хэнк за эти дни так и не полюбил, поэтому поспешно поднялся на ноги, успев отставить в сторону кружку с остывшим чаем буквально за пару мгновений до того, как ему на плечи опустились мощные лапищи.

Хэнк пошатнулся, но устоял, вцепившись в мохнатые бока. В обличье зверя Гэвин даже слегка обгонял его ростом, чем никогда не упускал возможности похвастаться перед тем, как снова стать ниже почти на голову. Вот и сейчас, свесив язык, он радостно махал хвостом, взмыленный и страшно довольный. По его взлохмаченному виду Хэнк сделал вывод, что тот неплохо себя умотал за эти два часа.

— Что, опять гонял белок? — усмехнулся он. Животные повадки Гэвина ничуть не изменились со времён их знакомства.

Вместо ответа оборотень изъявил желание лизать его лицо.

— Гэвин, мы же договаривались, — простонал Хэнк, страдальчески уворачиваясь от мокрых и суматошных звериных поцелуев. — Сначала превращайся!

Тот недовольно заурчал, однако послушался и слез, приготовившись меняться.

Глядя на его трансформацию уже в который раз, Хэнк снова подумал, что никогда не привыкнет до конца к этому жуткому фантастическому зрелищу. Пугать оно его, тем не менее, перестало довольно быстро, — особенно после того, как Гэвин признался, что этот процесс для него — крайне интимный. То, что он позволял себе обращаться прямо при Хэнке, означало высшую степень доверия. Хэнк этим очень дорожил.

На его вопрос о том, как ощущается этот процесс изнутри, Гэвин, хмыкнув, ответил, что приятного в этом мало, но приспособиться можно. Всё зависело от частоты: чем больше был перерыв между обращениями, тем они были дольше и мучительнее. При регулярной смене обличий это было сравнимо со вспышкой мышечной боли, как от тяжёлой тренировки; после того, как однажды Гэвин с серьёзным пулевым ранением, полученным на службе, пролежал полтора месяца в больнице (именно от этого ранения Хэнк однажды нашёл на нём шрамы), превращение было похоже на то, как если бы в теле одновременно треснули все кости. Так Хэнк выяснил, что Гэвину приходилось жить с болью с самого детства. Это разрывало ему сердце, вот только ничего поделать он не мог. Гэвин сказал, что это всё равно не сопоставимо с болью потери собственного ребёнка. А Хэнк осознал в тот момент в полной мере, что со смерти Коула ни одно живое существо не стало ему настолько же близко, как стал этот оборотень.

Когда шерсть полностью втянулась, а тело вернуло человеческую форму, Хэнк сразу перекинул ему заготовленную заранее одежду и полотенце, чтобы тот поскорее вытерся и оделся, не успев, не дай бог, простудиться. Весенние ночи были прохладные, и по ночам в палатке Гэвин спал зверем, согревая Хэнка мехом и теплом горячего тела. Однако человеком ему, взмокшему от пота, стоять голышом на ещё не прогретой земле было не так безопасно, как покрытому шерстью псу.

Быстро натянув спортивные штаны и футболку, Гэвин незамедлительно притянул Хэнка к себе и коротко, но глубоко поцеловал, забирая свой честно заслуженный за превращение трофей.

— Зайцев, — сказал он, оторвавшись.

— Что «зайцев»? — не понял Хэнк.

— Гонял, — пояснил Гэвин. — Зайцев. Не белок. И одного ежа, — прибавил он.

— Только не говори, что ты уже позавтракал, — Хэнк кинул удручённый взгляд на своё варево, которое выглядело и пахло вполне сносно, но, вероятно, было не в силах соревноваться со свежим сырым мясом только что пойманной добычи.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — фыркнул Гэвин, беззастенчиво лапая его пониже спины. — Я бы поделился.

С выражением чрезвычайной любознательности на лице он заглянул в котелок через Хэнково плечо и поинтересовался:

— Что едим?

— Твоё любимое. Изысканная говядина с пикантным картофельным рагу прямо из свежеоткупоренной банки. Специально для обладателей утончённых вкусовых рецепторов. Тебе положить в фарфоровую тарелку или будешь дегустировать прямо из котла?

Гэвин страдальчески закатил глаза.

— Может, ужином сегодня всё-таки займусь я? Сколько можно жрать рыбу и консервы? Четвёртый день с таким рационом я не переживу.

Ещё в самом начале нового витка их отношений Гэвин ультимативно заявил, что с него причитается не один десяток ужинов, и начал осуществлять своё заявление незамедлительно, отведя Хэнка на первое настоящее свидание в итальянский ресторан. Затем он продолжил уже сам готовить для Хэнка у него или у себя дома и не останавливался до сих пор, не принимая возражений, хотя план по ужинам уже явно был перевыполнен. Готовить он, как с удивлением обнаружил Хэнк, умел и любил. Гэвин даже признавался, как страшно ему хотелось помогать Хэнку на кухне, пока он вынужденно был псом. Но, к сожалению, тогда у него были лапки.

Впрочем, будучи зверем он хотя бы не жаловался на то, чем кормил его Хэнк.

— Что думаешь о свежей крольчатине на открытом огне? — предложил он таким голосом, будто склонял к сексу, а не к нарушению закона.

— У нас нет лицензии на охоту, — напомнил Хэнк.

— Как будто кто-то узнает, что я охотился, — пробурчал Гэвин. — Мне для этого не нужно палить из ружья. Это же всего лишь кролик, один прыжок — и...

— Ради всего святого, Рид, ты же коп! — воскликнул Хэнк. — И мы в национальном парке, а не в диких лесах средневековья.

— «Мы в национальном парке, а не в диких лесах средневековья», — передразнил Гэвин, вредно наморщив нос.

Хэнк только добродушно усмехнулся, проводя большим пальцем по шраму на нём. Гэвин так и не поведал ему историю его происхождения, предпочитая с таинственным видом нагнетать интригу. Выдвигать различные гипотезы и выслушивать его комментарии по этому поводу стало для Хэнка одним из любимых развлечений. Он не знал, приблизился ли он к действительности хотя бы раз, но это, в сущности, давно отошло на второй план. Это была их своеобразная игра, только для двоих.

В конце концов Гэвин сдался и перестал паясничать, расслабляясь от ласкового прикосновения. Оба они прекрасно знали, что это лишь шутливая перепалка и ни один кролик сегодня не пострадает.

— Ла-адно, — протянул он неохотно. — Но я требую реванш! — заявил он тут же, кивая в сторону прислонённых к стенке палатки удочек. — Эти детки… — он оторвал ладони от Хэнковой задницы, чтобы покрутить ими у него же перед носом, — ...теперь точно готовы надрать тебе задницу в твоём зажигательном стариковском досуге.

— Как скажешь, — благодушно согласился Хэнк, про себя отмечая истинную причину того, почему Гэвина так долго не было и для чего он себя сегодня особенно жестоко загонял. — Только обуй свои лапы, умоляю, иначе своим чиханием распугаешь мне всю рыбу, — попросил он, заметив, что Гэвин всё ещё стоит в траве босиком.

Фыркнув, Гэвин потянулся к нему, и Хэнк с охотой мягко поцеловал его в переносицу. Почему-то он очень любил целовать этот шрам. И на человечьем носу, и на собачьем. Гэвин одинаково жмурился от удовольствия и в том, и в другом обличье и подставлялся под ласку сам. Да и вообще его человеческие повадки удивительно напоминали его же звериные — Хэнк подмечал это в каждой мелочи, будь то его манера обессиленно плюхаться на диван после тяжёлого дня или собственнически складывать то руки, то лапы Хэнку на плечи, самозабвенно отряхиваться после душа, забрызгивая каплями воды всё вокруг (в том числе и Хэнка) или с насмешливой нежностью улыбаться одними зелёными глазами.

В какой-то момент грань между Гэвином и Бродягой настолько размылась, что Хэнк уже не смог бы с большой уверенностью сказать, где заканчивался зверь и начинался человек. Они оба заполонили его жизнь своими наглыми мохнатыми лапами и тесными горячими объятиями по ночам, поцелуями-укусами человеческими зубами или собачьей пастью, дурацкими шутками и заразительным гоготом над ними, зверской упрямостью и такой же зверской, ошеломляющей преданностью. Всё это невозможное существо, которое Хэнк встретил однажды в безлюдном парке, неожиданно для самого себя вдруг перестав быть одиноким, — это всё был Гэвин Рид.

Теперь, когда Хэнк знал его человеческое имя, «Бродяга» превратилось в ласковое прозвище, которым Хэнк называл его, лишь когда они оставались наедине. Ему нравилось, как оно действовало на Гэвина — кажется, у него даже выработался рефлекс: его зрачки расширялись, спина выгибалась в какой-то хищной осанке, а волоски на загривке вставали дыбом. Если была возможность, то он льнул к Хэнку, крепко брал его запястье и приникал губами к метке, таким образом словно бы отдавая дань общему секрету — истории их настоящего знакомства.

Так же безупречно встало на своё место и «хороший мальчик», которое порой проскальзывало у Хэнка на заре их знакомства и которое невольно вырвалось у него, когда Гэвин отдался ему в первый раз. Хэнк чуть с ума не сошёл от того, каким тот был гибким и сладким, как покладисто он насаживался на его член своей крепкой задницей, как стонал от каждого толчка всё громче через закушенную губу. Так что эти слова просто соскочили у него с языка сами собой, пока он направлял ладонями сильные горячие бёдра. Гэвину страшно понравилось, хотя потом он и не упускал случая подстебнуть Хэнка фразочками о том, что он наконец-то выяснил, кто тут хороший мальчик, и если Хэнк хочет, то он может ему по секрету рассказать. Видимо, он нарывался на очередной сеанс воспитания хорошего мальчика из очень, очень непослушного. Честно говоря, Хэнк ничего не имел против.

Каждый раз, когда они вскользь или в шутку затрагивали тему секса с его звериной половиной, Хэнк замечал в глазах Гэвина огонёк тщательно скрываемого любопытства. Держать в узде свою обратную сущность ему стало гораздо проще, когда её больше не приходилось скрывать от близкого человека; Хэнк знал, что при тщательной подготовке Гэвин вполне смог бы её контролировать даже в состоянии возбуждения. Знал он и то, что Гэвин никогда не пойдёт на подобное без его твёрдого согласия, но пока не был уверен, что они оба к этому морально готовы, даже несмотря на то, что это навсегда осталось бы лишь в пределах их спальни.

В любом случае, он всегда был сторонником того, чтобы в отношениях всё шло своим чередом — и физически, и эмоционально. В том, чтобы раскрепощаться перед дорогим человеком, сбрасывая оковы застарелых комплексов, была особенная, восхитительная прелесть, и он собирался наслаждаться ей с Гэвином на полную катушку. Кто же мог знать, что дорогое ему существо окажется человеком только наполовину.

Тогда, полгода назад, отбросив все свои напускные хулиганские замашки и развязные шуточки и сделавшись очень серьёзным, Гэвин задал ему вопрос.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, Хэнк. Той ночью _ты предложил зверю остаться._ Ты готов к тому, что он останется с тобой навсегда?»

С тех пор Хэнк не пожалел ни на мгновение о том, что он ему на это ответил. И был уверен, что не пожалеет никогда. Что может ждать их в дальнейшем, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, но точно знал одно: он был решительно и безнадёжно влюблён в этого зверя по самые уши.

К счастью, зверь больше никуда от него не убегал.


End file.
